Secretos Familiares
by Cyn Waldorf
Summary: Marlyn guarda un secreto para proteger a Musa, pero que sucede cuando este secreto es revelado,como reaccionara al saber que la muerte de su madre ya estaba destinada,¿podra ella acabar con este enemigo? o ¿la tragedia volvera a repetirse?.
1. Inicia la tragedia

_27 de julio del 1996._

Era una hermosa mañana en Melody, las aves entonaban una hermosa melodía anunciando un nuevo día. El sol brillante bañaba con un hermoso brillo el castillo del majestuoso planeta, introduciéndose por las grandes ventanas de este y despertando a la princesa musical con su luz, que le daba directamente en su rostro. La pequeña al despertarse a toda prisa se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse, para después salir rápidamente y bajar las escaleras del majestuoso lugar y dirigirse a donde estaba su madre.

**-**¡Mami, mami estoy lista!-decía una pequeña de tan solo 5 años de edad mientras corría dentro del salón de música del enorme palacio, su cabello era azul atado en 2 coletas y unos ojos azul profundo.

-¿Lista para que querida?-preguntaba su madre mientras su hija se acercaba al piano donde ella estaba tocando una melodía. La mujer vestía un TOP naranja con falda larga de igual color y zapatillas de piso cafés**. (1)**

-Para ir con papá a Linphea.-respondía la pequeña con una gran emoción.

-Oh querida tu padre se fue mi temprano esta mañana para aya.-le respondía su madre mientras veía que en el rostro de su hija poco a poco se borraba su sonrisa.

-¿Ya se fue? No es justo yo quería ir a jugar con Flora.-contesto la niña con un tono de disgusto y decepción es su voz mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Su madre no pudo más que dejar salir una pequeña risa ante la actitud que estaba tomando su hija, así que la levanto en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ya será para la próxima Musa.-

-Bueno ya que, entonces ¿puedo ir a los jardines?-

-Esta bien pequeña pero no te alejes mucho de la entrada del palacio de acuerdo.-respondía su madre con una calida sonrisa

-De acuerdo, pero ¿puedo llevar mi flauta cierto?-preguntaba ella mientras bajaba de los brazos de su madre.

-Por supuesto.-respondió

Dicho esto la pequeña corrió hacia la vitrina del salón y tomo una flauta que yacía ahí, para después dirigirse al jardín.

Su madre veía muy divertida la escena de su hija corriendo a las puertas de los jardines de aquel marivalloso palacio, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio, la felicidad que al principio reflejaba fue cambiada por una mirada de dolor y preocupación se dirigió a la ventana mas cercana y miro al cielo, para después bajar la mirada al suelo y llevarse la mano al corazón.

-¡Muziek!-dijo la mujer rápidamente después de que aquel sentimiento la invadió.

Segundos después un has de luz apareció y una mujer salio de aquella luz su vestimenta era un vestido rojo con diseños florales de un lado largo hasta los pies y con abertura en los lados que llegaban hasta sus rodillas **(2)** y un collar de una nota musical, su cabello negro sujeto en una coleta y un par de alas blancas posaban en su espalda.

-¿Me llamo su majestad?-pregunto la mujer

-Si, por favor quiero que vallas con mi hija esta en los jardines, y por ningun motivo la dejes sola entendido.-respondió mientras seguía mirando al suelo y sin quitar la mano de su corazón.

-¿Por que su majestad?, ¿sucede algo?, ¿esta usted bien?-pregunto preocupada la mujer al ver la cara de preocupación de su protegida.

-No nada todo esta bien, solo ve con Musa.-respondió la reina con una sonrisa tratando de cubrir ese sentimiento que la abrumaba hasta el alma.

-Estas segura Marlyn, te vez un po…-volvió a preguntar pero fuera cortada por la reina de la música.

-En serio Muziek, estoy bien, es solo que…ya sabes como es Musa siempre que le digo que se quede cerca del palacio parece como si le dijera lo contrario.- respondía mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa.

-Al igual que tu cuando eras pequeña verdad, pero esta bien iré con ella.-volvió a decir y con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció.

-Gracias.-dijo antes de que su protectora desapareciera.

Después de que su guardiana abandonara el salón, la mujer volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cristalizando

-Por favor, el no, todo menos el.

EN LOS JARDINES.

La pequeña se encontraba sentada en el jardín tocando una preciosa melodía exactamente a la que su madre tocaba en el piano, pero desempeñada en su flauta, desde atrás de ella la protectora de su madre la observaba, tocando tan maravilloso objeto así que no quiso interrumpir hasta que la pequeña terminara la pieza.

-Que hermosa melodía Musa.-le dijo cuando la niña toco la ultima nota.

-Muziek.-respondió la pequeña mientras se levantaba y corría a abrazar a la mujer que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto después del abrazo.

-Tu madre me mando.- le respondió.

-¿Por qué? No eh hecho nada, bueno no que yo recuerde.-respondía la niña mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo temiendo que la persona delante de ella la regañara por alguna travesura.

-Yo se que no has hecho nada, solo que tu madre me mando a vigilarte ya que parece que a veces no la obedeces cuando te dice que te quedes cerca del palacio.-

-No es que no la obedezca es que…se me olvida.-

-Esta bien, ahora continua con lo que estabas haciendo estaré por aquí cerca.-le dijo, mientras la pequeña empezaba a entonar otra canción.

-No importa lo que diga Marlyn, algo le preocupa, lo se no por nada soy su protectora, pero ¿Qué es? Me gustaría saber.-pensaba el hada mirando detenidamente a la pequeña niña.

DENTRO DEL PALACIO.

Un guardia corría velozmente por los pasillos de este, irrumpiendo dentro del salón donde se encontraba la reina sacándola de sus pensamientos con sus gritos.

-¡Su majestad, su majestad!-gritaba el guardia.

-¿Qué sucede David?-

-Algo esta atacando la ciudad y se dirige rápidamente hacia el palacio.-

-Rápido, agrupa todas las tropas para que protejan el castillo y por ningun motivo permitan que entren.-respondió la reina rápidamente al guardia.

-Lo que ordene su alteza ¿quiere que le avisemos al rey?-

-¡NO!-dijo rápidamente-nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto.

-¿Pero su majestad? El rey deb...-fue cortado

-¡Ya dije que no!-le grito al guardia.

-Como usted diga su majestad.-dijo mientras salía rápidamente para agrupar a las tropas.

-No puedo creerlo, después de tantos años pensé que por fin me había librado de el, debí saber que no se rendiría fácilmente hasta conseguirlo, pero no se lo voy a permitir, luche con el en el pasado para detenerlo, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.-decía Marlyn para si misma sabiendo lo que estaba apunto de suceder.-pero tendré que hacerlo sola no pondré en riesgo a mi familia, no me perdonaría si algo se sucede a Oboe y….!MUSA!-grito esto ultimo mientras corría hacia los jardines.

Al llegar hay observo a su hija muy divertido jugando en los columpios y a pocos pasos de ella se encontraba Muziek observándola detenidamente, se acerco rápidamente a esta ultima para decirle lo que estaba pasando.

-Muziek.-dijo rápidamente al llegar a donde estaba esta.

-Marlyn ¿Qué sucede? Estas pálida.-Pregunto al verla tan asustada parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-El, el esta aquí regreso.-decía mientras estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿Quién regreso? ¿De que estas hablando?-

-¡Draco!-

El hada no podía creer el nombre que su protegida acababa de decir, como podía regresar después de todos estos años.

-Marlyn rápido debemos irnos de aquí, no debemos permitir que te encuentre.-decía con un gran tono de miedo y preocupación en su voz.

-No Muziek no me iré, no dejare mi reino en manos de ese tipo, y mucho menos voy a dejar que piense que le tengo miedo, esta vez voy a acabar con el de una vez por todas.-respondía mientras borraba unas lagrimas y con una enorme decisión en su voz.

-Marlyn este no es el momento de hacerse la valiente.-le decía su protectora.

-Entiéndeme, si no acabo con el de una vez por todas nunca va a dejarme en paz y no quiero ni pensar de que seria capaz de hacerle a Musa.-decía mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, con tan solo el hecho de pensar de que aquel sujeto pudiera lastimar a su hija.

-Te entiendo el simple hecho de que Musa sea tu hija la hace correr un gran riesgo, pero tu también lo corres y no deseo que te suceda algo, como tu protectora no puedo permitirlo.

-Pero también eres la protectora de Musa, tampoco puedes permitir que algo le suceda ah ella.

-Si lo se, pero tam…-el hada fue interrumpida por segunda vez en el día.

-Ahora escúchame, quiero que te lleves a Musa lejos de aquí entendido.-Mientras decía esto Musa se acercaba a su madre.

-¿A dónde me va a llevar Muziek mami?-preguntaba la pequeña, su madre bajo la mirada hacia donde estaba su pequeña, mientras las lágrimas no pudieron ser retenidas por más tiempo y empezaron a fluir libremente de sus ojos a través de sus mejillas.

-Mami ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntaba musa al ver a su madre, esta se inclino hasta estar a la altura de su hija para decirle...

-Escucha Musa, el palacio esta siendo atacado y quiero que te vallas con Muziek, ella te va a llevar a un lugar mas seguro esta bien.

-Yo me quiero quedar.

-No musa es muy peligroso para ti.

-Pero...vendrás con nosotras verdad.-

Su madre solo negó con la cabeza y le dijo.-Yo soy la reina y como tal debo hacer frente a esto.

-Pero yo soy la princesa, también debo quedarme aquí.

-Musa por favor este no el es momento tu debes….

En eso hubo una gran explosión las puertas que conectaban el jardín y el palacio fueron destruidas por completo, una enorme nube abarco el terreno y al despejarse un hombre apareció, su vestimenta era totalmente negra, su cabello era rubio y en sus ojos un café profundo, se podía ver un gran odio en ellos.

-Que agradable verte de nuevo Marlyn.-dijo este al detectar a quien buscaba

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo, ahora lárgate de aquí.-respondió viendo con coraje al hombre que estaba delante de ella.

-Marlyn esa no es la forma de dirigirse a un amigo al que no has visto por un largo tiempo, que maleducada reina tienen en Melody.-dijo, en eso miro a las otras dos personas que estaban a un lado de ella.

-Muziek ¿tu aquí?, bueno no me sorprende en el pasado nunca dejabas sola a Marlyn.-en eso vio a la pequeña que se sujetaba fuertemente a las piernas de la protectora.

-Y ¿a quien tenemos de aquí? Una linda pequeñita ¿tuya Marlyn?-

Ella como respuesta solo le dio un fuerte deslumbramiento.

-Si, es tu hija, veo que no perdiste el tiempo, pero aun así no me sirve, aunque…talvez ella ahora posea lo que yo busco.

-No aun lo tengo yo, crees que soy tan tonta como para dárselo a mi hija sabiendo en el peligro ah que la expondría.

-Bueno en ese caso.-al decir eso levanto una mano al aire y empezó a formar una esfera para después arrojarlas a las personas delante de el. Hubo otra pequeña explosión a causa de esto, y las 3 aprovecharon para esconderse detrás de unos espesos arbustos.

-Tenemos que irnos y rápido.-decía Muziek en voz baja para que no descubriera donde estaban.

-Ya te dije que no, debo acabar con el.-respondía Marlyn.

-Mami tengo miedo, ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Por qué nos ataco?-preguntaba una pequeña Musa muy asustada y con ojos lacrimógenos.

-Mira Musa, tu vas a irte con Muziek y también…...-dijo su madre para después cerrar su ojos y poner sus manos frente a ella y formar una esfera casi igual con la que las habían atacado, pero esta era de color blanca, poco a poco un objeto comenzó a materializarse dentro de esta, su madre abrió los ojos y en sus manos callo un collar, y lo coloco en el cuello de su pequeña.

-Quiero que lleves esto contigo, y escúchame pero escúchame bien, por ningun motivo quiero que te quites ese collar y nadie que no seas tú o Muziek puede tenerlo esta bien.-le dijo.

Musa solo asintió con la cabeza para después mirar el collar que su madre le había entregado, percatándose que era igual al de la guardiana.

-¡Las encontré!-grito el hombre al descubrir su escondite.-ahora entrégamelo.-ahora se encontraba flotando en el aire

-¡Nunca!-grito de regreso dirigiendo un ataque procedente de su mano hacia al tipo para atacarlo, con el cual logro derribarlo al suelo.

-Ahora váyanse rápido.-les dijo para después alejarse de ellas y dirigirse al tipo.

-Mami no.-decía Musa mientras trataba de seguir a su madre pero fue detenida por Muziek.

-Musa no, hay que irnos de aquí.-mientras la cargaba en brazos y abría un portal no sin antes dar una última mirada atrás para ver a Marlyn luchar contra Draco. Seguido esto entro al portal, pocos segundos después apareció en un lugar completamente diferente a Melody, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de flores y plantas los animales corrían libremente y por la vista parecía ser un bosque al que la guardiana sabía perfectamente donde estaban.

-Llegamos.

Musa seguía aforrándose al pecho de esta llorando inconsolablemente, esta no hizo mas que abrazarla fuertemente para calmarla, después puso su mano frente de ella e hizo unos cuantos movimientos circulares, una esfera empezó a formarse delante de ella.

-Fiore.-exclamo, poco a poco una mujer comenzó a mostrarse en la esfera.

-Muziek, que sorpresa tu llamado, ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto esta felizmente al ver a su amiga.

-Este no es el momento para platicar Fiore, ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto

-En el palacio, estoy cuidando y jugando con Flora

-Perfecto, el rey aun esta allí.

-Si aquí esta sigue hablando Marcos ¿Por qué?

-Perfecto, te lo explicare cuando llegue.-dijo y con eso corto la comunicación, y con un chasquido de sus dedos apareció en Palacio. Cuando aparecieron unos guardias rápidamente se apresuraron a la ella con sus armas, pero al darse cuenta de que era ella rápidamente las bajaron y saludaron como era debido.

-Guardiana Muziek bienvenida a linphea.-dijo uno de los guardias.

-Gracias ¿Dónde esta Fiore?-pregunto

-Ella esta en los jardines con la princesa Flora, ¿quiere que la llevemos con ella?-contesto otro guardia.

-Si por favor y también avísenle al rey Oboe que estoy aquí junto con la princesa Musa.-

-Yo le aviso.-dijo un guardia mientras entraba al palacio.

-Por aquí yo la llevo con la guardiana Fiore.-decía el guardia mientras conducía a Muziek por los majestuosos jardines.

-allí esta.-dijo apuntando a la guardiana que jugaba con una pequeña niña.

-Gracias.-le respondió, después empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba su amiga.

-Fiore.-dijo al estar detrás de ella.

-Muziek.-respondió su amiga alegremente al verla para después acercarse a darle un abrazo pero se detuvo al ver a la pequeña niña en sus brazos y su cara llena de dolor.

-Amiga que sucede, ¿Por qué trajiste a Musa? Y ¿Por qué tan triste?-pregunto. En eso una pequeña se acerco detrás de su guardiana.

-Fiore vamos a seguir…- en eso se percato de la presencia de las 2 personas.-Oh hola Muziek, hola Musa.-dijo una pequeña de tez morena con el cabello castaño hasta su espalda y ojos color esmeralda, vestía una falda rosa y una blusa blanca con sandalias del mismo color.

-Hola Flora.-respondió la guardiana, después bajo a la pequeña que traía en brazos.-Musa porque no vas a jugar con Flora esta bien, yo necesito hablar con Fiore a solas.-le dijo.

-Pero…

-Anda ve.

-Esta bien.

-Ven vamos a jugar Musa.-dijo Flora tomándola por la mano y llevándola a donde ella estaba.

-Ahora si dime ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Fiore mientras las niñas se alejaban.

-El castillo fue atacado.-fue su única respuesta.

-No puede ser, pero ¿Quién fue? Y ¿Dónde estar Marlyn?-pregunto pero pronto se arrepintió al notar que las lagrimas empezaron a fluir al preguntar por su protegida.

-Muziek…-fue interrumpida por en guardia que se acercaba.

-Guardiana Muziek, aquí esta el Rey de Melody.-dijo este y detrás de el, venia el rey junto con los reyes de Linphea.

-Muziek ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el rey al verla.

Muziek tenia miedo de enfrentarse al rey, que explicación le iba a dar se suponía que era la protectora de Marlyn pero la dejo sola, debía proteger a Musa pero eso no era justificación, poco a poco se giro para hacer frente al rey pero dirigiendo la mirada al suelo.

-Su majestad el palacio fue atacado.

El rey se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras, un profundo miedo lo invadió cuando la idea de que algo le había sucedido a su familia llego a su mente.

-¿Quién fue? ¿Dónde están Marlyn y Musa?

- Fue draco….Musa esta aquí...-señalando a donde estaba la pequeña jugando con Flora.-Pero Marlyn…

-¿Marlyn que?

-Marlyn se quedo combatiendo.-dicho esto no pudo contener sus lagrimas y estas empezaron a salir pero aun así no fueron impedimento para seguir hablando.-Su majestad créame yo trate de convencer a Marlyn que viniera conmigo pero usted sabe que ella tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a el.

-Rápido debemos regresar al palacio, Marlyn puede necesitar ayuda.-dijo el rey temiendo lo peor.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-contesto en eso hizo un porta pero antes de entrar Musa se acerco corriendo.

-Esperen yo también voy.

-No hija, esto es muy peligro.

-Pero mami...

-Déjala ir Oboe, además yo también iré con ustedes.-contesto la reina de linphea, piel era aperlada y su cabello castaño de ojos verdes se podría decir que era una versión adulta de su hija.

-Pero Dalia, podría ser peligroso.-dijo su esposo.

-No te preocupes Marcos, voy a estar bien.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si su majestad además yo voy a ir con ella.-dijo Fiore.

-Esta bien pero tengan cuidado.

Entonces entraron al portal y pronto llegaron a Melody, el jardín estaba en total desastre se podían ver los estragos de la pelea, todos quedaron impactados al ver tal escena pero pronto empezaron a buscar entre los escombros a Marlyn, pronto Musa diviso algo entre los arbustos y grito.

-¡MAMI!-musa corrió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su madre y pronto todos corrieron hacia donde Musa se dirigía. Cuando musa llego ahí se arrodillo a donde estaba su madre estaba muy débil pero aun así puedo decir unas palabras.

-Musa...hija.-dijo una muy cansada Marlyn

-Mami, mami estas bien.

En eso llegaron los demás, Oboe rápidamente se arrodillo del lado opuesto al de su hija, levanto la cabeza de su esposa para que descansara en su regazo.

Marlyn, tranquila no te esfuerces, te llevaremos a dentro vas a estar bien.-dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

-Si Marlyn te vas a recuperar.-decía Muziek

-Muziek…quiero…pedirte un favor.

-El que quieras.

-Por favor…nunca dejes sola…a Musa…protégela a cualquier…costo entendido.

La guardiana no pudo emitir palabras solo asintió la cabeza ante su petición.

-y Oboe...-mirándolo directamente a los ojos.-cuídala mucho si…va a necesitarte... de ti también.-después se giro para ver a su hija.-Musa pequeña...prométeme que vas a… obedecer a tu padre y a…Muziek esta bien...te quiero Musa.

-Si, yo también te quiero mami.

Su madre le dio una sonrisa y luego miro de nuevo a su esposo, levanto la mano y la llevo hasta su rostro para acariciar tu mejilla.-TE AMO.-

-Yo también.-dijo. Después sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y su mano perdió toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-Marlyn no, no me dejes.-decía el rey mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inmóvil de su esposa.

-Mami, despierta no te duermas.-decía musa mientras agitaba el cuerpo de su madre.

-Musa no.-decía Dalia al arrodillarse junto a la pequeña.

-Muziek llévate a Musa de aquí.-dijo el rey.

Pero antes de que Muziek pudiera responder Dalia hablo.

-No te preocupes Muziek, tu quédate aquí al lado de Marlyn, yo me llevo a Musa, Fiore ven conmigo.-dijo mientras levantaba a Musa en brazos llorando.

Mientras se alejaba Musa miro el cuerpo tendido de su madre, pero pronto oculto su mirada y siguió llorando en el pecho de Dalia mientras entraban al palacio.

_**(1)-:**Si vieron el episodio "el laberinto de crital" 3 temporada la vestimenta que llevaba la madre de musa cuando se encontro con ella, es la misma aqui._

**_(2)-:_** _Recuerdan el vestido que eso Musa en el episodio final de la 2 temporada bueno es el mismo estilo solo que sin mangas y largo y su calzado es igual al de las winx cunado estan en enchantix._

_**Hola gente pues aquí les dejo este nuevo fic espero y le guste talvez sea algo **__**extenso pero es que estaba muy inspirada cuando lo estaba escribiendo jaja, bueno sobre mi otro fic "yo me opongo" me eh quedado sin inspiración jeje espero pronto poder actualizarlo, bueno me voy espero sus review y ya saben todo lo que quieran comentar si les gusta o no y también que rumbo quieren que tome la historia OK se cuidan nos vemos bye.**_

_**Musa-nini o Cynthia.**_

_**Xoxo…**_


	2. El primer encuentro

**27 de Julio del 2008 12 años después.**

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy se cumple una año mas de la tragedia que azoto a mi planeta hace 12 años, ha pasado mucho lo se, pero aun no puedo olvidar aquel día es como si hubiera sido ayer, además como olvidarlo si aquel día perdí a la persona mas importante de mi vida mi madre. Aun no puedo creer que ella ya no este aquí a mi lado, claro aun tengo a mi padre que me quiere mucho y me protege……y claro también esta Muziek mi protectora, la persona que me ha estado ayudando a superarlo y también la que me ayuda en mi formación de hada…. pero nada de lo que mi padre o Muziek hagan podrá remplazar ese vació que dejo mi madre el día que murió._

_Mi madre y yo estábamos solas en el palacio, bueno excepto por los miles de guardias que siempre custodian el castillo y Muziek que siempre nos cuida, pero mi padre estaba lejos aquel día, se encontraba en Linphea arreglando unos tratados con los reyes de aya eran los mas fieles aliados de mi planeta además de Eraklyon por supuesto, mi padre rara vez viajaba pero aquella vez lo hizo, me pregunto que hubiera sido si el no se hubiera marchado aquel día, pero como dicen el hubiera no existe verdad._

_Aunque…__hasta la fecha sigo sin entender por que atacaron a Melody, ¿Qué quería aquel sujeto? ¿Por qué mi planeta? ¿Por qué parecía conocer a mi madre? Son muchas preguntas sin respuesta……_

Una joven de 17 años de edad se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, escribiendo en su diario, mirando fijamente al panorama frente de ella y perdida en sus pensamientos que siempre en estas fechas la invadían.

-Musa, ¿Musa donde estas?-escucho que la llamaban desde adentro.

-Aquí Muziek en el balcón.-respondía

En eso su guardiana salio de su habitación para encontrar a la princesa en el balcón.

-Musa ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto

-Nada solo escribía y pensaba.-respondió sin mirar a la persona que estaba a lado de ella.

-Musa...-decía mientras se sentaba junto a ella.-pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto, sabes que no me gusta verte así y estoy segura que a tu madre tampoco le gustaría ver a su hija tan triste.-

-Lo se pero es que…-no puedo terminar la frase cuando empezó a sollozar.

-OH Musa, se que extrañas a tu madre todos lo hacemos, pero la vida sigue y no puedes pasarte todo el día aquí sola y triste entendido.-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

La princesa solo asintió.

-Bien ahora, vuelve adentro y alístate dentro de poco tendrás visita.-dijo su protectora mientras regresaba adentro de la habitación. El hada solo la vio con una mirada confusa y le pregunto.

-Visita ¿Quién viene?

-Solo alístate pronto lo sabrás.- respondió y con esas palabras salio de la habitación.

Musa solo dio un pesado suspiro, después se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha al salir se dirigió a su armario tomo unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa straple de color azul con franjas rojas, unos guantes azules que cubrían la mayor parte de su brazo y un par de tenis de igual color **(1)**. A pesar de ser una princesa, ella siempre vestía muy sencilla, nunca le ha gustado usar elegante ropa excepto en bailes y ceremonias reales.

Cepillo su cabello un par de veces, su cabello era largo un poco mas arriba de la mitad de su espalda, lo coloco en 2 coletas altas para ahora quedar a la altura de sus hombros, desde pequeña usaba ese peinado y lo ah mantenido ya que muchos le dicen que eso su seña particular. Después de acabar de peinarse oyó un llamado a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Musa, tu visita llego.-dijo su guardiana para dar paso a la joven que estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Sorpresa!-dijo la joven, de tez morena con un cabello castaño que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, vestía un TOP rosa con una falda naranja y sandalias de igual color **(2).**

-Flora.-respondió la princesa para después corre a abrazar a su amiga.- ¿pero que haces aquí?-pregunto

-Bueno vine a recoger a mi mejor amiga, para irnos.-

-Irnos ¿A dónde?-pregunto.

-Hay un baile esta noche en Eraklyon para celebrar su nacimiento, ¿no recibiste la invitación?

-¿Baile?...o si ya recuerdo recibimos la invitación hace unos días, pero flora tu sabes que no estoy de animo para bailes-decía musa mientras veía a su amiga.

-Lo se, pero por lo mismo se como te pones en estos días, así que pensé que seria bueno para que te distrajeras y no pensaras mucho en tu ya sabes que.-le decía lo mas cauteloso posible para no hacerla recordar su tragedia.

-No se Flora yo…-pero fue interrumpida.

-Oh vamos Musa, será divertido además veremos a nuestras amigas hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ellas.-le decía tratando de convencerla para que la acompañara.

Musa solo se quedo pensando un poco antes de contestar.-Esta bien iré contigo y talvez tengas razón, será divertido ver a Bloom y a las demás después de todos estos años-respondió mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras pensaba en lo divertido que seria reencontrarse con sus amigas de la infancia.

-Bien entonces déjame hacer una llamada.-decía mientras tomaba su celular de su bolsa y marcaba un numero.-Bueno….hola….si dijo que si….aja aquí en Melody….bueno….huh….por mi no hay problema y creo que por Musa tampoco….esta bien aya los veremos….aja adiós.-y con eso colgó su celular.

-¿A quien llamaste?-pregunto Musa

-A Sky.-respondió Flora.

-A Sky ¿para que? Y ¿a que te referías con que conmigo no habría problemas?-volvió a preguntar la princesa Musical.

-Para confirmarle nuestra asistencia tontita, y sobre lo otro es que su padre quiere que el y Brandon se presenten en el baile con la princesa Diáspora y una amiga de ella, pero ellos le dijeron al padre de Sky que ya nos habían prometido a nosotras escoltarnos al baile solo para zafarse de ellas así que ahora tenemos que presentarnos con ellos.-respondía con una sonrisa.

Musa solo dejo salir una pequeña risa.-Esos 2 son increíbles, nunca van a cambiar después de todos estos años, siempre nos salen con una sorpresa de ultima hora.

-Estoy contigo, después de 12 años de conocerlos, aun me sorprenden las cosas que nos obligan hacer, pero aun así son nuestros 2 mejores amigos debemos de quererlos tal y como son y apoyarlos.-respondía Flora muy divertida.

-Si creo que tienes razón, además del hecho de Linphea, Eraklyon y Melody han sido aliados desde hace mucho tiempo creo que eso nos tendrá ligados a ellos por mucho tiempo.

-también eso.-dejo Flora para después las 2 hadas estallar en risas. Pero fueron interrumpidas por Muziek.

-Veo que lograste convencer a Musa para que te acompañara.

-Si.

-Me alegro, entonces le diré a los guardias que preparen una nave para que las lleve a Eraklyon.

-No es necesario Muziek, Sky me dijo que mandara una nave por nosotras.-dijo Flora.

-Esta bien.-respondió con una sonrisa.

En eso hubo otro llamado a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Princesas, guardiana Muziek una nave de Eraklyon acaba de aterrizar al frente del palacio.-respondió un guardia que entro a la habitación.

-Debe ser la nave que el príncipe Sky mando para recoger a las princesas, gracias por avisarnos David puedes retirarte.-contesto Muziek.

-De nada guardiana Muziek, con permiso.-contesto el guardia para después salir de la habitación.

-Creo que será mejor que se den prisa si no llegaran tarde a Eraklyon.

-Muziek tiene razón, hay que irnos Musa.-dijo Flora, Musa solo asintió y empezaron a caminar fuera de la habitación, pero Musa rápidamente se detuvo.-Pero Flora ni siquiera prepare ninguna ropa no puedo presentarme así al baile.

-No te preocupes Musa cuando lleguen a Eraklyon sus vestidos ya estarán en el palacio.-respondió Muziek.

-Esta bien gracias y Muziek podrías…-fue interrumpida

-No te preocupes Musa yo le aviso a tu padre, y recuerda si hay algún problema llámame inmediatamente.-

-Gracias y esta bien lo haré.-y con eso le dio un abrazo para después salir corriendo para alcanzar a Flora.

* * *

**° AFUERA DEL PALACIO °**

-Princesas buenas tardes, hemos venido por orden del príncipe Sky, para llevarlas a Eraklyon.-dijo un guardia al bajar de la nave.

-Los sabemos y gracias por venir tan rápido por nosotras.-dijo Flora muy educadamente.

-No hay problema princesas ahora por favor suban para poder partir inmediatamente.-volvió a decir el guardia.

-Si andando.-contestaron las 2 al unísono.

* * *

**° MEDIA HORA DESPUES**** LLEGADA A ERAKLYON °**

-Princesas hemos llegado a Eraklyon.-les informo un guardia.

-Gracias.-respondieron las 2 para después bajar de la nave.

-Hace mucho que no venia a Eraklyon.-decía Flora mientras observaba los hermosos jardines del palacio.

-Si 1 semana es demasiado tiempo.- respondía Musa sarcásticamente a su amiga, que ante tal comentario las 2 comenzaron a reír.

-Hey, ¿Cuál fue el chiste?-pregunto un joven que salía del palacio, era de tez blanca su cabello rubio hasta los hombros de ojos azules y su cuerpo era de alguien que se notaba que hacia mucho ejercicio.

-Si díganos, nosotros también queremos reírnos un poco.-decía otro joven, su piel aperlada de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color y su físico era también muy musculoso.

-Sky, Brandon, hola-decían las 2 al ver a sus mejores amigos.

-Me alegra que estén aquí chicas.-decía Sky

-Si cuanto tiempo sin verlas.-decía Brandon en broma.

-Y lo repito, si verdad una semana es mucho tiempo.-volvió a comentar Musa de nuevo en tono sarcástico. Y con tal comentario los 2 jóvenes comenzaron a reír al igual que lo hicieron anteriormente ellas.

-Bueno por que mejor no entramos.-decía Sky mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el palacio, los demás solo asintieron y lo siguieron hacia el interior.

-Y Sky dime ¿Quién vendrá esta noche?-preguntaba Flora mientras tomaba asiento en la sala del palacio.

-Bueno escuche a mi madre decir que los planetas de Domino, Solaria, Zenith y Andros han aceptado la invitación al igual que otros pero no recuerdo sus nombres.

-Espera ¿dijiste Domino, Solaria, Zenith y Andros?- pregunto Musa algo sorprendida.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Eso significa que veremos a las chicas de nuevo.-decía una muy emocionada Flora.

-¿Cuáles chicas?-pregunto Brandon

-Recuerdan a las niñas de las que les platicamos que conocimos cuando Flora y yo fuimos a esa escuela a donde van todas las princesas para su capacitación, bueno ellas son las princesas de esos reinos.-contesto Musa.

-OH si lo recuerdo, también recuerdo el nombre de su grupo ¿Cómo era? ¿Club dix?-decía Sky tratando de hacer memoria.

-No, era el club pix.-lo corrigió Brandon.

-¡CLUB WINX!-dijeron las 2 hadas al unísono.

En eso la reina, entro al lugar.

-Escuche que las princesas de Melody y Linphea están aquí.-decía la reina viendo a las 2 jóvenes para después dirigir la mirada a su hijo.-porque no me avisaste que ya estaban aquí hijo.

-Lo siento madre, lo olvide.-respondió Sky

Su madre solo le dio una sonrisa y volvió a dirigir la mirada a las jóvenes.-Musa, Flora me alegro de que estén aquí.

-El gusto es nuestro su majestad.-respondieron con una pequeña reverencia

-Bueno será mejor que se vallan a alistar, el baile empezara dentro de poco les hemos preparado unas habitaciones, se darán cuenta que sus atuendos ya están aquí.

-Gracias.

-E hijo será mejor que tu también te vallas a cambiar, igual tu Brandon, pero primero muéstrenle a las señoritas sus habitaciones.

-Si madre.

-Lo que ordene su majestad, síganos chicas.

Brandon y Sky condujeron a Musa y Flora a través de las escaleras hasta sus habitaciones que habían preparado para ellas.

-Bien chicas estas son sus habitaciones, vendremos por ustedes mas tarde para escoltarlas hasta el baile de acuerdo.-dijo Sky.

-Esta bien chicos.- respondió Flora, después de esto los 2 se retiraron para permitir a las chicas alistarse para el baile.

-Bueno será mejor que yo también me valla y comience a alistarme si me necesitas estaré cruzando el pasillo de acuerdo.-decía Flora a Musa mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de la habitación.

-De acuerdo.

Una hora después Musa daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje que era simple pero elegante, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y unos cuantos mechones enmarcaban su rostro, su vestido era straple de color rojo, en el corsé llevaba pedrería en diamantes, la parte inferior era ampón y en el velo superior algunas gotas de cristal **(3)**, su joyería constaba en unos aretes de punto de diamante y su tiara que estaba compuesta de los mismos y en el centro se apreciaba una nota musical con rubíes y en su cuello posaba aquel collar que su madre le entrego el día que murió, ya que prometió que en ningun momento se lo quitaría.

En eso hubo un llamado a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Lista?-pregunto Flora al entrar a la habitación, su vestido era del mismo estilo que el de Musa, pero en color rosa en el corsé llevaba pedrería en rubíes y esmeraldas que haciendo algunos dibujos de flores, en el velo de la falda posaban joyas de igual color, su cabello era suelto y las puntas eran finamente rizadas, su maquillaje era sutil auque un poco mas notorio al de Musa, su joyería era unos aretes largos de amatistas en forma de flor su collar era igual al de los aretes y su tiara era de las mismas joyas dibujando sutilmente unas flores y al lado derecho de su cabeza descansaba delicadamente una rosa.

-Si.

-Amiga te vez hermosa.

-Muchas gracias Flora, tu también.

Antes de que alguna de las 2 volviera a emitir alguna palabra hubo un llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Musa.

-Sospecho que esos son los chicos.-dijo el hada de las flores

-Yo creo lo mismo ¡adelante!-exclamo Musa para dar paso a las personas que llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Listas para ir al baile princesas? Y permítanme decirles que las 2 se ven bellísimas.-comentaba Brandon mientras el y Sky entraban y se acercaban a las 2 jóvenes.

-¡Por supuesto! Y gracias-contestaron a unísono.

-Bueno en ese caso, princesa ¿me concedería el honor de escoltarla al baile?-preguntaba Sky con una pequeña reverencia y ofreciendo su brazo a Musa.

-Será un honor príncipe Sky.-respondía Musa también con una pequeña reverencia tomando el brazo de este y dejando salir una pequeña risa.

-¿Princesa?-pregunto Brandon haciendo lo mismo que hizo Sky pero dirigiéndose a Flora.

-Encantada caballero.-respondió con una calida sonrisa. Con esto las 2 parejas se dirigieron al salón de baile, pero permanecieron el inicio de las escaleras hasta que fueran presentados.

Mientras Musa, Sky, Flora y Brandon esperaban en las escaleras una voz comenzo hacer las presentaciones, con esto los 4 supieron que el baile estaba apunto de comenzar

-Bueno, altezas, princesas, príncipes y gente de la nobleza de los planetas acompañantes es un honor darles la bienvenida a este gran baile para celebrar una año mas de la existencia de Eraklyon, ahora quiero presentarles a los anfitriones de esta gran celebración, el rey Skylar y su esposa la reina Clarissa los gobernantes de Erakyon. Con este llamado descendieron de las majestuosas escaleras los gobernantes y tomando asiento en la mesa principal.

-Ahora el caballero real, Brandon acompañado de una de las hijas de nuestros reinos aliados, la princesa Flora de Linphea.-acto seguido bajaron de las escaleras los 2 acompañados de aplausos para tomar asiento en la misma mesa que los reyes.

-Ahora por ultimo les presento al futuro gobernante de este reino acompañado de otra de las hijas de nuestros reinos aliados, el príncipe Sky y la princesa Musa de Melody.- después de su anuncio ambos empezaron a bajar por las escaleras pero esta vez fueron acompañados por aplausos y ovaciones ya que toda la gente desde un comienzo ha pensado que estos dos jóvenes terminarían comprometidos, descendieron para dirigirse a la misma mesa y sentarse junto a los reyes.

* * *

Afuera en el palacion una nave comenzo a aterrizar en el angar del palacio.

-Parece que el baile esta a punto de comenzar.-dijo un joven de gafas mientras bajada de la nave.

-Creo que tienes razon, sera mejor que entremos, es de mala educacion llegar cuando el baile ya haya comenzado.-dijo otro joven de cabello largo y negro.

-Y que importa que llegemos tarde, de todas formas yo no queria venir.-comento otro joven en un muy malhumorado tono.

-Oh vamos hermano, relajate y trata de divertirte aunque sea un poco.-le comento su amigo de cabellos negros mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro, el solo le contesto con un mal deslumbramiento.

Seguido de esto los 3 comenzaron a caminar con direccion al castillo, entraron justo y cuando la primera pieza estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

-Bueno ahora para dar inicio ah este gran baile demos inicio al primer baile.-una hermosa y delicada melodía empezó a desempeñarse departe de los músicos la primera pareja que se aproximo a la pista fueron los gobernantes de Eraklyon ya que como reyes y anfitriones les correspondía la primera entrada al baile seguido de las 2 parejas jóvenes durante el baile Musa sintió como un par de ojos se clavaban en ella pero nunca supo de quien provenían, después de unos minutos de baile las 4 se dirigieron de nuevo a la mesa pero en el trayecto se toparon con ciertas personas que las tomaron por sorpresa.

-¡Musa, Flora que alegría es verlas de nuevo!-exclamo felizmente una joven, el largo de su cabello sobrepasaba la cintura, ojos color miel claro, su vestido era algo similar al estilo de las 2 princesas pero este era en color naranja con algunos toques en amarillo y al igual que ellas una tiara descansaba en su cabeza.

Musa y Flora veía con asombro y desconcierto al igual que Sky y Brandon a la joven que se les acababa de acercar ya que parecía conocerlas muy bien pero ellas no podían recordarla.

-Disculpa no quiero ser descortés pero ¿nos conocemos?-pregunto Flora a la joven delante de ellos.

-No puede ser que se hayan olvidado tan rápido de mi, esta bien que hayan pasado algunos años pero no es para tanto amigas, soy yo Stella la princesa de Solaria.-respondió.

Las 2 jóvenes rápidamente la recordaron ella era una de las niñas que habían conocido durante su estancia en esa escuela para princesas a la que habían asistido, además ella era una de las integrantes de su grupo de amigas a las que ellas mismas habían llamado el Club Winx.

-¡Stella!-respondieron las 2 al unísono para después abrazar a la rubia, en seguida 3 jóvenes mas se acercaron ah ellas.

-Hey y nosotras que.-dijeron al mismo tiempo las jóvenes una de ellas era de tez morena con cabello castaño sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y su vestido era de color verde, otra era de piel aperlada y con una cabellera roja como el fuero con ojos azules y su vestido era color celeste, la ultima era de piel blanca con ojos azules y su cabello era corto de color púrpura y su vestido era de color lila **(4).**

-¡Layla, Bloom, Tecna!-exclamaron las 3 y seguido de eso se abrazaron. Charlaron un poco hasta que Musa decidió salir ah un balcón que estaba cerca del salón de baile estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien mas se encontraba en el balcón.

-Que no se supone que todas las personas deben de estar en el baile en este momento.-oyó una voz detrás de ella que la hizo sobresaltarse, se giro para ver de quien provenía la voz, en el barandal se encontraba un joven sentado vestido con uniforme, su cabello era en picos color magenta y unos ojos de color violeta profundo.

-Solo quería sacarme un rato de todo esto, pero lo mismo podría preguntarte ¿Qué haces aquí si se supone que todos deben de estar adentro?-pregunto el hada musical, el joven ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo para verla solo le respondió.

-Esto no es del total de mi agrado.

-Ya somos dos, todo esta formalidad me agobia, por cierto soy Musa.-dijo con una calida sonrisa. El joven le dio una ligera mirada de pies a cabeza, Musa no supo por que pero en lugar que esto la enojara solo la hizo sonrojar un poco.

-Soy Riven.

Aquel nombre hizo eco en su cabeza por alguna razón le sonaba familiar.

-¿Riven?, mmm…tu nombre me es familiar, pero no recuerdo de donde.-respondió mientras pensaba bajando la mirada y colocando un dedo en su barbilla, Riven no pudo mas que verla con cara de duda, de donde podía ella conocer su nombre.

-Lo tengo,-respondió con un chasquido de sus dedos…-Eres uno de los amigos de Sky y Brandon de Fontana Roja cierto, eh de hay por que tu nombre y tu uniforme me eran familiares, Sky y Brandon los han mencionado a ti y a sus otros amigos varias veces además de que alguna vez creo haberlos visto vestidos así.

-Si amigo te refieres con alguien con quien te la pasas peleando todo el tiempo creo que si.

En eso una voz comenzó a escucharse en los pasillos.

-¡Musa! Musa ¿Dónde estas?

-Estoy en el balcón.

-Aquí estas.-decía Sky al entrar al balcón.-te desapareciste de repente y las chicas preguntan por ti.- en eso se percato de la otra persona que acompañaba a la princesa música.

-Tu también aquí estas, los chicos te han estado buscando.

-No te parece que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme yo solo, principito.-le respondió en un tono bastante molesto, pero eso no molesto a Sky ya que parecía estar acostumbrado ah ello según la deducción de Musa.

-Lo que digas pero nada te cuesta con decir al menos que te desaparecerás un tiempo, a ninguno de los dos.-

-Tranquilo Sky, yo solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco y parece que Riven solo tuvo la misma idea no creí que…-pero fue cortada por Sky.

-¿Riven?, ¿Cómo sabes su nombre, ya se conocían?-pregunto Sky mientras su cara reflejaba confusión.

-En realidad principito nos acabamos de conocer y al parecer ella conoce mi nombre ya que tu y Brandon ya le han hablado de nosotros.-respondió Riven en su típico tono.

-Oh pero no esta de mas una presentación mas formal eh, Musa el es Riven.-apuntando al mencionado.-es uno de mis amigos y compañeros de equipo en fontana roja, y Riven ella es Musa.-ahora señalándola a ella.-es la princesa de Melody uno de los planetas aliados de mi reino.

-Bien creo que ahora si puedo decir, gusto en conocerte.-dijo Musa mientras dejo salir una pequeña risa y ofreció su mano a Riven.

-Lo mismo digo.-respondió mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos eh inconscientemente tomo su mano y deposito un eso en el dorso de esta.

Musa sintió una extraña sensación dentro de ella cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de el, ella no entendía por que, ya que este acto lo había presenciado muchas veces solo por el hecho de ser un princesa, pero esta vez fue diferente. Sus miradas se quedaron unidas unos segundos más al igual que sus manos hasta que Sky rompió aquel momento.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que regresemos adentro, esta empezando a refrescar un poco y además los otros se deben de estar preguntando donde estamos.-decía Sky mientras los 2 parecían salir de un transe.

-Como sea.-decía Riven mientras soltaba la mano de Musa.

-Si tienes razón andando.-contesto Musa.

Con esas ultimas palabras de la princesa los 3 comenzaron a introducirse al castillo, sin darse cuenta que desde las sombras de un árbol alguien los observaba.

-Que agradable es volverla a ver princesa, pero no se preocupe pronto se reunirá con su madre.-decía la sombra mientras sonreía para después desaparecer por completo.

* * *

_(1)°-:Esta ropa es la misma que ella usa en la 2 temporada._

_(2)°-:Con Flora es lo mismo :)._

_(3)°-:Los estilos de los vestidos son iguales a los vestidos de quince años obvio no jaja._

_(4)°-:Si alguno de ustedes ya ha visto la película de winx aunque sea en you tube los vestidos que llevan al final son los mismo asi pueden darse una mejor idea de cómo son._

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero y les guste y aunque en el otro fueron pocos review, supe que varios lo leyeron pero no se animaron a dejar review, vamos no pasa nada con presionar el botoncito de aya abajo ¡si! jaja bueno y gracias ah inma-chan bizcochia y marce por los comentarios, que por cierto espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado chicas ok y tambien para todos los que lo leen, y espero y esta vez si me den sus opiniones en serio me gustaria saber que opinan de mi historia ok, bueno se cuidan me voy hasta la proxima actualizacion aioozz.**

**Music-Princess07**

**p.d:Penname cambiado jaja!!**


	3. Sentimientos encontrados

**Perdón por la tardanza pero sin más que decir aquí esta el siguiente capitulo disfrútenlo……**

En cuanto regresaron al baile Musa vio como todas sus amiga platicaban muy amenamente con unos jóvenes, dedujo rápidamente que se trataba de los amigos de Sky ya que llevaban el mismo atuendo que Riven.

-Estamos de regreso-decía Sky interrumpiendo la platica tan amena que tenían sus amigos con las princesas.

-Musa ¿donde estabas?-pregunto flora algo preocupada.

-Tranquila solo fui a tomar algo de aire.-

-Musa quiero presentarte a unos amigos- le decía Sky mientras señalaba a unos amigos.-El es Helio, Timmy y Nabu también son amigos míos de fontana roja, chicos ellas es Musa la princesa de la Melody.-el primero era blanco con cabello negro como el ébano sujeta en una cola de caballo, el segundo de piel aperlada de cabello naranja con gafas y el ultimo moreno con cabello castaño largo atado en una trenza.

-Encantada de conocerlos chicos-

-El honor es nuestro princesa.-decía Helio mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia al igual que los otros 2.

-Por favor solo díganme Musa, princesa es demasiado formal.-les decía mientras agitaba una mano.

-Lo que diga prin….Musa-comentaba Timmy pero inmediatamente la llamo por su nombre al notar la mirada de ella.

-Y tú donde te metiste, te hemos estado buscando-todos voltearon al escuchar este comentario de Nabu dirigido a Riven.

-Como ya dije, no tiene por que preocuparse puedo cuidarme solo.-le respondió cruzándose de brazos. En eso Sky se acerco a ellos.-Estaba en el balcón, le dije que por lo menos a la otra avise que se ira para no preocuparnos- Riven solo desvió la mirada de sus compañeros en señal de fastidio.

-El también es amigo tuyo Sky.-oyeron la voz de Bloom preguntar.

-Ah, si perdón olvide presentarlo, chicas el es Riven,-señalándolo -Riven ellas son amigas de Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Layla y Bloom princesas de los respectivo planetas Solaria, Linphea, Zenith, Andros y Domino- Gusto en conocerte Riven.-comento Flora con una calida sonrisa-Lo mismo-dijo en un tono seco, todas lo miraron

Un poco desconcertadas por su actitud, pero decidieron no darle tanta importancia, todos continuaron hablando con excepto de Riven que se encontraba recargado en la pared alejado de todos.

-Musa que te parece si cantas algo, desde que éramos niñas que no te escuchamos y estamos seguras que tu voz a madurado mucho, por favor-le decía Stella mientras se aferraba a su brazo con ojos de cachorro triste.

-No lo se, no prepare nada, ¿Qué podría cantar?-después de dichas esas palabras Musa escucho a sus amigos decir "Vamos Musa" o "No seas tímida" a la vez hasta que Brandon tomo la palabra por todos.-Musa eres una gran cantante, puedes improvisar algo, hazlo por nosotros.-dejando salir una sonrisa, Musa lo miro regresando la sonrisa-Esta bien lo haré pero solo por que ustedes me lo piden.-comento algo resignada.

Camino al escenario Musa estaba pensativa en que cantaría "_rayos que puedo cantar, no tenia nada previsto para esto"_, pero también las palabras que anteriormente Brandon le había dicho estaban haciendo eco en su cabeza _"Musa eres una gran cantante, puedes improvisar algo, hazlo por nosotros…hazlo por nosotros"_, entonces comenzó a relacionar palabras y una idea llego a su cabeza-_"hazlo, hacer, hiciste, por nosotros, por ti, por mi, HICISTE POR MI, eso es, se que canción puedo cantar"_. Se encontraba al final de las escaleras del escenario, recordando cada detalle de la canción para cantarla al 100, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Sky.

-Musa…Musa la orquesta esta más que encantada de acompañarte con tu canción solo quieren saber cual cantaras.-decía mientras agitaba una mano enfrente de ella.

-Ah…o si diles que si se saben la canción "Me diste una Razón" **(1)- **Sky solo asintió con la cabeza y regreso con la orquesta, hizo un ademán con su pulgar, en señal de aprobación, Musa solo sonrió y espero su presentación. Sky llamo al presentador y le dio las instrucciones, para después bajar las escaleras y desearle suerte a Musa, lo cual ella agradeció.

-Atención por favor, quiero presentarles a la princesa Musa, que a petición del príncipe Sky, nos deleitara con una canción, un fuerte aplauso para ella-después el presentador se retiro del micrófono para ayudar a Musa a subir al escenario, al aparecer en el escenario, las aplausos como los había pedido el presentador no se hicieron esperar, claro acompañados también de ovaciones.

-Muchas gracias, ahora voy a cantarles una de mis canciones favoritas "Me diste una Razón"-Musa dio la señal a la orquesta, que sutilmente empezó a desempeñar la melodía en el piano, para después empezar a cantar, conforme pasaba la melodía ella se adentraba mas y mas en ella, cantándola con un verdadero sentimiento y gran presencia.

Las personas presentes la miraban admiradas, su voz era tan bella y con un gran matiz no por nada era la princesa del planeta musical, algunos no pudieron evitar notar el gran sentimiento que ella ponía en la canción, era tan profunda, les llagaba justo al corazón, que comenzaron a derramar algunas lagrimas.

Sus amigas no eran la excepción, todas con lágrimas en sus ojos, los chicos estaban atónitos con su entrega en el escenario.

-Voy por algo de tomar, ya vengo- dijo Bloom, pero nadie la escucho todos tenían su atención en el hada musical. Se limpio las lagrimas de camino a la mesa de bebidas, pidió una bebida y se quedo hay de pie viendo la actuación de Musa hasta que diviso alguien cerca de ella, alguien que ella conocía muy bien.

-Creí que no vendrías- le dijo mientras se acerco al joven.

-Claramente te dije que si.-le respondió, después dirigió su mirada a la persona que estaba en el escenario.

-Veo que ya por fin sabes quien es Musa- con este comentario el joven solo asintió.

-Es muy hermosa.-

-Si lo es y también una gran persona, pero, ¿realmente piensas decirle quien eres?-le preguntaba con una mirada de preocupación.

-No escuche hablar algunas personas sobre que justamente hoy era la fecha en que su madre había muerto, así que no creo que sea el momento indicado.-

-Si Sky nos lo dijo hace unos momentos, pero si no es ahora hasta cuando ella tiene derecho a saber que tu….-fue cortada por el joven que coloco un dedo sobre su boca.

-Bloom ya hablamos de esto, ella no debe saberlo, no por ahora.-

Ella solo asintió, y el joven quito su dedo de su boca, pero entonces pregunto.-Entonces ¿Cómo piensas acercarte a ella?-

-Ya veré la forma, pero necesitare tu ayuda.-le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.-y con esas palabras tomo la mano del joven con mucho cariño.-pero eso si prométeme que serás cuidadoso, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara.-el joven la miro con ojos de sorpresa y le dijo.-Oh vamos Bloom que podría pasarme, que aun no me conoces.-dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa.

-Por que te conozco lo digo.-el joven solo dejo salir un suspiro.-Esta bien si prometo que seré más cuidadoso estarás mas tranquila.-con lo que ella asintió mas que feliz, estaba apunto de decir algo mas cuando notaron que la música cada vez se hacia mas lenta.

-Creo que Musa ya esta terminando su canción, será mejor que regrese con mis amigos antes que me busquen.-

-Si mejor regresa con ellos nos veremos mañana de acuerdo.-

-De acuerdo.-y dando una mirada rápida para saber si nadie los miraba, se inclino un poco al joven y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, acto seguido de una sonrisa.-Hasta mañana.-y con esas ultimas palabras se retiro a la mesa donde estaban todas.

El joven miro alejarse a Bloom y murmuro unas palabras bajo su aliento-Siempre preocupándose por mi-y con esto ultimo salio del salón por la puerta lateral.

Cuando Musa termino de cantar dio las gracias al publico presente y bajo del escenario, de camino a su mesa las personas no dejaban de felicitarla por tan esplendida actuación, y su mesa no era la excepción.

-Musa estuviste esplendida- comento Flora mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Si Musa, esa canción es magnifica magnifica.-decía Tecna

-Concuerdo con ellas 2 nos dejaste sin palabras.-le decía Layla aun con los ojos llorosos.

-Gracias chicas pero, ¿estaban llorando?- pregunto al notar que todas sus amigas tenían sus ojos acuosos y algo rojos.

-Por supuesto que si amiga, quien no iba a llorar con esa interpretación con tanto sentimiento-respondió Bloom.

-Aww gracias y eso que pensé la canción de ultima hora.-

-Te dije que eras una excelente cantante, vez incluso cantando una canción sin ensayar te salio espectacular, tienes un don natural Musa.-le decía Brandon mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro. Ella solo le sonrió sin dejar de pensar que gracias a el y a sus palabras se le ocurrió aquella canción. La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, pero esta vez era más adecuada para que los jóvenes se divirtieran, con lo que los mayores decidieron abandonar el salón. Layla fue la primera que tomo la iniciativa hacia la pista de baile.

-Vamos hay que bailar.- y con esto todos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, pero Musa antes de llegar giro su cabeza para ver a Riven en la misma posición que estaba desde que se subió a cantar.-Riven ¿no vienes?.-le pregunto, a lo que el respondió con un simple no, ella lo miro extrañada ¿Por qué esa actitud?

-Musa anda ven.-la llamo Bloom, ella solo dio una ultima mirada a Riven y se dirigió con sus amigas y sus nuevos amigos. La noche transcurrió tranquila, hasta que llego la hora de irse, las chicas prometieron reunirse de nuevo en 2 días es Solaria, ya que Stella ofreció su castillo para la siguiente reunión, a la que todas estuvieron mas que encantadas.

Después de que sus amigas y los amigos de Brandon y Sky se fueron, los 4 regresaron al palacio, ya que Musa y Flora habían sido invitadas por los reyes a pasar hay la noche a lo que ellas aceptaron. Ellas dijeron a los chicos que ya sabían el camino a sus habitaciones, pero Brandon insistió en acompañarlas. Al llegar hay Flora inmediatamente entro a su habitación, pero Brandon y Musa se quedaron unos minutos charlando afuera de la puerta de Musa.

-El bailes estuvo increíble, tus amigas son muy agradables.-comentó Brandon.

-Si el baile estuvo genial, y si ellas son muy buenas, pero también tus amigos son muy agradables me simpatizaron mucho, aunque no entiendo la actitud de Riven.-

-Tranquila el siempre es así, ya te acostumbraras a el.-dejando salir una pequeña risa.

-Si tú lo dices, por cierto gracias.-decía con una sonrisa

-Gracias ¿por que?-preguntó algo confundido

-Por lo que dijiste cuando subí a cantar tus palabras me recordaron a esa canción.-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, además como ya te dije tu talento es natural, lo llevas en la sangre.-Musa solo sonrió ampliamente eh impulsivamente lo abrazó, segundos después se separo de el algo sonrojada.-Bueno una vez mas gracias, buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches princesa.-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en el dorso de esta, para después entrar a su habitación sin dar antes una ultima mirada a Brandon.

Este solo se quedo sonriendo mientras la puerta se cerraba, y al cerrarse se quedo unos segundos hay de pie, y seguido se dirigió a habitación.

Al otro lado de la puerta Musa estaba recargada en la puerta viendo fijamente el suelo mientras se reía para ella misma, cambio su vestido por su pijama y se metió a la cama, en su cabeza rondaba lo que acababa de suceder "_talvez ese abrazo fue solo un impulso pero me sentí tan bien al dáselo"_, pero también cierta personita que acababa de conocer no le era muy indiferente _"me pregunto por que Riven tiene esa actitud, se porto muy distante con todos nosotros en el baile, pero aun así no seria tan malo volver a verlo, de hecho me gustaría volver haberlo, aunque quien sabe posiblemente algún otro día"_. Esto ultimó lo pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro, para después caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

_(1)Bueno esta canción__ es original de Annette Moreno, principalmente la elegí por que es una de mis favoritas, además por que la estaba escuchando cuando escribía justo esa parte jaja._

* * *

**Hola gente bueno aquí tienen el 3 capitulo perdón si me retrase pero con esto de ****exámenes finales, y con eso de que me fui a extra de calculo, pero gracias a dios y a que estudie muy duro lo pase! Así que ahora si tengo todas las vacaciones para escribir, y decidí publicar hoy por que hoy fue mi cumple ya mis 17 añitos por fin jaja así que talvez es por que andaba muy feliz o no se pero tuve mucha inspiración jaja.**

**Bueno espero y les guste este capi y ya saben se aceptan todo tipo de review, gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron review y a los que leen y no dejan vamos no sean tímidos nada les cuesta con apretar el botoncito de aya abajo jiji bueno me voy se cuidan, buena suerte a todos y ¡¡FELICES VACACIONES¡¡**

**P.D.****: Paola (bizcochia) tenias razón amigueta si su pudo jaja y gracias por tus sugerencias y buenos deseos con mi examen, principalmente te dedico este capitulo a ti menziiaa (es de cariño no te enojes jaja), espero y te guste como incorpore la situacion que me sugeriste.**

**Cynthia o Nini…..xoxo.**


	4. Origenes descubiertos

Habían ya transcurrido 2 días desde el baile en Eraklyon, ahora era el tiempo para la reunión de las Winx en Solaria.

-Sella, estas segura que esto se me ve bien.-Stella no dejaba de mirarse una y otra vez al espejo mientras pedía la opinión de su guardiana.

-Si Stella, ese atuendo se te ve magnifico querida, pero no se por que todo esto solo son tus amigas las que vendrán.-decía Sella, ella era de piel blanca y cabello rubio corto a los hombros, su vestido de color naranja largo con aberturas a los lados y en su espalda posaban unas alas al igual que las demás guardianas.

-No son solo mis amigas Sella, son mis mejores amigas de la infancia, el club winx, además, siempre hay que estar presentable para las visitas.-protesto el hada del sol y la luna.

-Si tú lo dices querida.-

Minutos después un guardia vino y anuncio las llegada de las chicas, a lo que Stella bajo lo mas rápido posible a recibirlas.

-¡CHICAS!-grito al verlas, abalanzándose para darle un abrazo a Bloom.

-También, nos da gusto verte Stella, pero….no puedo….respirar.-hablaba Bloom al punto de la asfixia.

-Stella, suéltala, no ves que estas asfixiando a la pobre.-comento Sella al final de la escalera viendo la escena.

-Lo siento bloom, por cierto chicas ella es Sella mi guardiana.-señalando a la mencionada.

-Hola chicas gusto en conocerlas.-sonrío.

-El gusto es nuestro Sella.-dijeron las 5 al unísono, pero no pudieron evitar verla con sorpresa y duda.

-Que sucede por que me ven así-

-Lo sentimos Sella, pero, no sabíamos que había mas guardianas-comento Flora.

-Mas guardianas, no me digan que las suyas no les han hablado de todas nosotras.-exclamo Sella con gran sorpresa, a lo que ellas solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Hay en serio, siempre me dejan a mi decir las cosas, y luego por que dicen que soy la mas chismosa de las guardianas, pero esas cinco me van a escuchar, ya verán, no es posible que esas ingratas lo hagan de nuevo, tengo que decirles…..-empezó a hablar la guardiana sin parar de como reclamarle a sus amigas.

-OK ya te entendimos Sella, no tienes que explicarlo.-interrumpió Musa agitando sus manos, tratando de detenerla.

-Pero, nos puedes explicar ¿como sabes que todas nosotras tenemos guardianas?-pregunto Bloom algo interesada en el tema.

-De acuerdo, pasemos a la sala y hay les explicare todo.-

Las 7 llegaron a la sala del castillo y tomaron asiento menos Sella que permaneció de pie todo el tiempo.

-Bueno como todas saben, el gran dragón fue el que trasformo toda la dimensión mágica, después de un tiempo el dragón decidió asentarse en un planeta, Domino.-dijo esto mirando a Bloom y después prosiguió.

-Tras una gran batalla contra tres hechiceras, los mas poderosos guerreros, magos, hadas y una hechicera, se las arreglaron para vencerlas, pero aun así con la desaparición de esos tres seres del mal, no se acabaron los problemas, poco después guerras, conflictos entre los planetas, etc.…surgieron en la dimensión, ya que el mal había hecho presencia, y por segunda vez el gran dragón volvió hacer acto de presencia para poner orden y paz, lo cual logro, y decidió retirarse de nuevo, no sin antes con 6 chispas de su fuego mas 6 poderes adicional crearnos y ubicarnos en 6 diferentes planetas.-

-Pero quienes…-hablo Stella, pero fue detenida.

-Stella por favor, déjame terminar después podrán hacer todas las preguntas que quieran.-la reprendió muy seria. Stella solo guardo silencio y se le hizo muy extraña la actitud de su guardiana, nunca la había visto tan seria, y mucho menos la había regañado.

-En que me quede….así, después de nuestra creación nos establecieron en 6 diferentes reinos, Muziek en Melody, Fiore en Linphea, Leida en Andros, Blanca en Domino, Teza en Zenith y yo aquí en Solaria, nuestra misión según el gran dragón, era proteger a todos los herederos al trono de nuestros respectivos planetas. Lo cual hemos cumplido al pie de la letra desde entonces….ahora si Stella que querías pregunta-Finalizo.

-Que, yo….así ¿Quiénes eran esas tres hechiceras?-

-Tres que querían conquistar la dimensión mágica con magia negra.-le contesto simplemente.

-Pero, ¿Por qué exactamente nuestros reinos, por que no otros?-pregunto Tecna.

-Si por que no….Eraklyon por ejemplo.-sugirió Musa.

-Oh Dhomevik -dijo Bloom.

-No se, el gran dragón nos asigno estos reinos y eso es todo, bueno ya cambiemos de tema, por que no van a pasear un rato o algo.-sugirió Sella tratando de evadir las preguntas, no quería responderlas o mejor dicho no debía cada una de las guardianas debía explicarle a su protegida.

-Sella tiene razón, por que no vamos a caminar a los jardines del palacio.-dijo Stella.

-Vamos.-

:EN LOS JARDINES:

-Stella tus jardines son hermosos.-exclamo Flora ante tan bello paisaje.

-Gracias, los jardineros hacen lo mejor posible.-

-Oigan no creen que es algo extraño lo que nos contó Sella-decía Bloom.

-Si, aun no entiendo por que el gran dragón eligió precisamente a nuestros reinos habiendo tantos-comento Musa algo extrañada.

-Hay ya podemos hablar de otra cosa.-exigió Stella.

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto Layla.

-Como…¡Chicos!-grito, mientras las demás solo rodaron sus ojos.-No les pareció que el príncipe Sky y sus amigos son guapísimos.-

-Bueno…Sky es muy bien parecido.-

-Helio me…pareció muy…caballeroso.-Flora no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario.

-Hay pues yo no puedo evitar pensar en Brandon, es tan guapo, caballeroso, tierno, es un chico perfecto en serio, o sea…-Stella parecía entrar en una fantasía con cada palabra que decía acerca de cierto especialista castaño, podía estar así mucho tiempo hablando de el, pero fue interrumpida por una muy enojada Musa.

-Ya basta, hablemos de otra cosa.-

-Oh vamos Musa no me digas que ninguno te pareció lindo, me imagino que Sky y Brandon no ya que son tus mejores amigos, pero algunos de sus amigo de seguro y si.

-No ninguno.-

-Hay por favor ahora no me lo vallas a negar, si no creas que no me di cuenta como mirabas a Riven cuando estábamos bailando.-dándole un codazo a la aludida

-Eso no es cierto.-comento desviando la mirada.

-¡Ash! bueno si tú lo dices entonces no, pero talvez tengas razón, a mi gusto no se me hizo muy guapo.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!, a mi Riven se me hizo un chavo muy guapo.-gritó una muy enojada Bloom a Stella, pero rápidamente se llevo la mano a la boca -_"Rayos, hable de mas"-_ pensó enseguida de lo comentado. Todas la miraron sorprendidas, pero mas Musa y Stella.

-Bloom no me digas que además de Sky también te gusto Riven.-

-No yo…eh…bu…bueno…so…solo decía.-tartamudeo la pelirroja girándose tratando de evitar las miradas de sus amigas.

-Uy, ehh Bloom y Riven.-comenzó hacer burla Stella para rápidamente ser callada por esta.

-Ya basta Stella.-

-Alto las dos, ¿escucharon eso?-les dijo Musa mirando a diferentes partes.

-Yo no oigo nada debes….-respondió Stella para después gritar.-¡aaahhhhh! ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?, esta es una parte privada del palacio ¿Cómo lograste entrar?-

-Valla valla, miren a quienes tenemos aquí a seis bellas princesas.-digo el sujeto, su apariencia era de muy buen ver pero inspiraba un gran temor, apunto su mano a Tecna y lo único que supieron fue a su amiga volar y estrellarse contra un árbol.

-¡TECNA!-gritaron las demás, se volvieron al sujeto y al unísono gritaron.-¡ENCHANTIX¡-Flora rápidamente se dirigió a Tecna tratando de despertarla, pero al ver que no respondía decidió formar un escudo alrededor de ella y regresar con las demás

El sujeto se duplico 4 veces dando un total de 5, cada una comenzó a luchar con uno, pero eran demasiado fuertes.

-¿Que hacemos?, esos sujetos son muy fuertes ni siquiera el polvo de hadas los afecta.-les decía Layla mientras todas estaban escondidas detrás de unos arbustos, pero antes de alguien pudiera contestar los sujetos las encontraron.

-Digan adiós princesas.-y con esas ultimas palabras los 5 apuntaron sus manos a las chicas, ellas vieron como esferas de poder se formaban en sus manos.

-¡MUZIEK!-

-¡FIORE!-

-¡BLANCA!-

-¡LEIDA!-

-¡SELLA!-

Cada una de las winx gritó el nombre de su guardiana, mientras cerraron sus ojos esperando el ataque…el cual nunca ocurrió. Cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron dentro de un escudo y frente a ellas sus guardianas. Rápidamente ellas comenzaron a luchar con los sujetos, cuatro de ellas lograron deshacerse de las copias, al perder a sus copias el hombre perdió energía así que con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció.

-Esto no es lo ultimo que sabrán de mi, ni del amo Draco.-comento por lo bajo antes de desaparecer , que solo Leida logro escuchar.

-Tranquilas queridas, ya paso.-sonrió Fiore al verlas tan asustadas. Cada una de ellas corrió y abrazó a su guardiana, las cuales regresaron el gesto.

-Alguien nos pude explicar que paso aquí.-pidió Blanca.

-No sabemos Blanca, ese sujeto apareció de repente y comenzó a atacarnos sin razón.-respondió Bloom.

-Chicas miren, Tecna esta despertando-informo Stella, rápidamente todas corrieron ah ella.

-Chicas…¿que paso?-decía una muy débil Tecna.

-Ese sujeto te ataco.-

-Oh…¿Quiénes son ellas?-pregunto, refiriéndose a las guardianas.

-Ellas son nuestras guardianas, querida.-respondió muy amablemente Flora.

-Tecna será mejor que llames a Teza para que venga.-sugirió Muziek, a lo que hizo rápidamente, y en tan solo unos segundos la mencionada hizo acto de presencia.

-Me llamaste…!TECNA!-grito al ver a su protegida en el suelo.

-Tranquila Teza ella esta bien, pero será mejor que regresemos al palacio para que descanse.-sugirió Sella y con un chasquido de sus dedos todas aparecieron en el lobby del palacio.

-Stella muéstrale una habitación a Teza para que coloque a Tecna.-después se dirigió a las demás.-Las demás pasemos a la sala por favor.-

-Lo que ordenes Sella, por aquí Teza-contesto señalando hacia las escaleras.

**:EN LA SALA:**

-Me pregunto que es lo que quería esa persona.-

-Talvez robar el palacio-

-Es probable.-

-¿Cómo esta Tecna?-pregunto Musa a Teza quien venia entrando a la habitación.

-Esta bien, logre hacerla dormir.-

-Niñas, porque no van con Tecna, nosotras queremos platicar un poco, hace mucho que no nos vemos, verdad.-dijo una muy sonriente Muziek, lanzando una mirada directa, pero sutil a las demás.

-Si niñas, vallan.-convino Blanca captando la indirecta de Muziek

-Lo que digan, vamos chicas.-sonrió Bloom, en cuanto salieron de sala, las seis rápidamente cambiaron la expresión sus rostros por unos mas serios mientras Muziek ponía un hechizo para evitar que cualquier sonido saliera.

-OK, ahora podemos hablar bien, todas sabemos que eso no se trataba de un robo.-rápidamente comento Muziek.

-Muziek tiene razón, se enfoco principalmente en las niñas, estoy segura que les quería hacer daño.-dijo una preocupada Fiore.

-Oh talvez solo buscaba a una de ellas.-dijo en un tono bajo y para si misma Leida, pero claro que no fue desapercibido por la guardiana Musical.

-Ah que te refieres con que solo buscaba a una Leida.-pregunto, la guardiana de Andros sentía todas las miradas muy clavada en ella, así que decidió hablar.

-Muziek yo no quería decirte esto pero….pero-Leida dudaba si decirle lo que había escuchado, sabia que esta noticia podría perturbar a su amiga.

-Pero que, habla de una vez Leida.-exigió.

-Antes de que ese sujeto desapareciera lo oí decir que esto no era lo ultimo que sabíamos de el o del…amo…Draco…pero tranquila talvez escuche mal-

La guardiana solo se quedo muy serio mirando al suelo, las demás no sabían ni que hacer ni que decir, sabían que esto llenaba de dolorosos momentos a su amiga.

-No, estoy mas que segura que escuchaste perfectamente, solo que no creí que el momento llegaría tan rápido-poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.- No puedo y no quiero perder a Musa, aun no, es muy joven ¡MALDITO!-grito esto ultimo, mientras caía sobre sus rodillas.

-Tranquila recuerda lo que nos dijo el gran Dragón.-

-Por que crees que estoy llorando, recuerdo perfectamente las palabras que me dijo antes de que me enviara a Melody.-

-Si pero se te olvida lo otro, nos dijo que las profecías están escritas, pero el destino se puede cambiar.-

-Guardiana Sella ¿esta hay?, acaba de llegar una carta.-tocaba un guardia la puerta. Sella rápidamente la abrió y toma la carta, no necesito leerla, con tan solo ver el peculiar sobre rosa sabía de donde provenía.

-Acaba de llegar una carta de Alfea.-

**:EN LAS AFUERAS DE MAGIX:**

Un bosque espeso reinaba en se lugar, un joven llego con cautela, escondió su moto aérea, y percatándose de que nadie lo observaba, se acerco a un árbol al que toco suavemente su tronco, poco a poco esa parte iba desapareciendo dándole paso a su interior.

-¿Me llamaste?-le pregunto al sujeto que se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía una silla de piedras.

-Si, ¿Cómo te fue en Eraklyon?-pregunto Draco al verlo

-Muy bien, ya tuve mi primer acercamiento con la princesa Musa.-

-Excelente, ahora solo tiene que mantenerlo y ganarte su confianza, y cuando menos se lo espere, se reunirá con su madre, después de todo eso es lo que quiere.-decía mostrando una maléfica sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, tendré una ayudante mágica adicional, recuerdas, así será mas fácil.-comento el extraño joven.

-Bien, ahora regresa a Fontana Roja, no quiero que tu repentina desaparición genere sospechas.-le ordenó.

-Lo que digas "Padre".-respondió poniendo énfasis en su ultima palabra.

El joven desapareció de la vista de su padre, dirigiéndose a la escuela, cuando el no lo diviso cerca, de una caja que tenia detrás de su silla saco una esfera, que poco a poco comenzó a mostrar la imagen de el hada musical.

-Su destino se acerca princesa, pero primero dejare que mi hijo se divierta un poco con usted-sonrió, luego de esto la imagen de la guardiana se hizo presente.

-Y en cuanto a ti Muziek, no te preocupes, haré que la muerte de Musa sea mucho mas lenta y dolorosa que la de Marlyn, después de todo tengo años sin verte sufrir, ahora debo compensarlo.-y al terminar lo dicho soltó una carcajada que hizo eco en todo el lugar.

* * *

**k.o. aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero y les guste y muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review en el pasado capitulo, en serio se los agradezco!!. **

**Y bueno aquí introduje un mini encuentro entre las winx y un seguidor de Draco, el origen de las guardianas, bueno parte de su origen su verdadero propósito se ira descubriendo con forme valla pasando la historia y claro el misterioso joven que se hizo presente en este capitulo.**

**Y saben se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios okis no sean tímidos ).**

**Bueno sin mas por el momento me retiro se cuidan, se portan bien, abrazo y besos de fresita jaja bye.**

**-Cynthia-**


	5. Llegada, nervios y celos

Tres semanas, dos acontecimientos y ahora un nuevo día, en el palacio musical se respiraba tranquilidad, pero a la vez una tristeza, ya que su princesa por primera vez partiría lejos de casa, su destino la escuela para hadas Alfea. Musa al igual que sus amigas casi habían olvidado por completo el incidente en Solaria, y no era para más, un par de días después de lo ocurrido sus guardianas le dieron la noticia de que pronto asistirían a la más prestigiada escuela de la dimensión mágica, y para que una semana después en una visita a Andros 5 de ellas encontraran a su pixie unida, suficiente pata olvidar ¿no?, pues este era el caso y ahora era tiempo de partir.

-No puedo creer que iré a Alfea-no paraba de decir una muy emocionada Musa, mientras iba de un lado al otro de la habitación, recogiendo sus cosas y preparando sus maletas.

-Musa recuerda que vas a estudiar.-le decía su pequeña pixie que volaba justo a lado de ella, su nombre era Tune y era la pixes de los modales **(1)**.

-Tune tranquila, se que voy a estudiar, pero también será divertido estar por lo menos fuera de casa por un tiempo.-le contestó.

-Tune tiene razón, exclusivamente vas a Alfea para mejorar tus poderes.-.tercio Muziek que ahora entraba en la habitación.

-Vez te lo dije.-convenía la refinada pixie, mientras el hada musical ponía cara de aburrimiento.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas tener un poco de diversión.-

-¡Ja!, ahora quien dice te lo dije.-contesto Musa a Tune con una sonrisa triunfadora, a lo que la pixie solo la miro algo enojada y se alejo rumbo a la maleta algo indignada. Muziek no pudo evitar reír un poco, desde que Tune se unió a Musa eran normales estos tipos de discusiones, pero es típico los caracteres iguales chocan y Musa y Tune aunque no lo parecían, eran muy iguales en varios sentidos.

-Bueno Musa, ¿ya tienes todo listo?-pregunto Muziek mientras tomaba asiento en la silla del tocador.

-Si Muziek ya casi tengo todo.-contestaba mientras empacaba de empacar su ropa.-ahora si listo.-

-¿Llevas la ropa necesaria?-volvió a preguntar.

-Si-

-¿Tus cosas personales?-

-También Muziek.-

-Celular, tarjetas, tu guitarra, tus cd's.-

-Si, si, si y ¡Si Muziek! Tengo todo no te preocupes-contestaba Musa ya un poco irritada ante las constantes preguntas de su guardiana, mientras terminaba de empacar y cerraba la maleta.

-Esta bien si tu lo dices, ahora vamos abajo a que te despidas de tu padre, y partas directo a Alfea, son las 10:30 y se supone que tienes que en Alfea a las 11:00-

-De acuerdo Muziek…pero se supone que Flora y yo nos iríamos juntas, debo avisarle que se venga de inmediato para Melody o será mejor pasemos por ella ¿tu que piensas?- decía Musas mientras ponía un hechizo en las maletas para que descendieran al lobby del palacio.

-Pienso que cierta princesita tendrá que irse sola, ya que Flora llamo muy temprano esta mañana y tu aun no estabas lista, así que dijo que se adelantaría y te vería haya, ahora vamos-decía la guardiana mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida de la habitación

-Rayos, bueno ya que, Tune vamonos… ¿Tune?, ¿Tune donde estas?-dijo Musa, pero después comenzó a mirar hacia varios lados, ya que no veía a su pequeña pixie.

-Muziek ¿donde esta Tune?-pregunto muy preocupada al no verla en la habitación.

-Estaba a un lado de tu maleta.-

-Pues ya no esta, ¿pequeña donde estas?, Tune no es gracioso.-Musa no paraba de buscar a Tune por toda la habitación_.-"Talvez bajo al recibidor después del pequeño disgusto, pero no fue para tanto, aunque si se molesto bastante, no debe de estar aquí, además la hubiéramos visto si es que salio"_.-pensaba para si misma Musa pero ya que estaba tan enfocada en encontrar a la refinada pixie que no se percataba de que su guardiana la llamaba.

-Musa, musa, ¡MUSA!-grito Muziek para captar la atención del hada ya que no parecía escucharla.

-¿Qué sucede Muziek?, no ves que estoy buscando a Tune.-contesto muy enojada la princesa cuando la interrumpieron en su búsqueda.

-¿Qué es lo que se mueve dentro de tu Maleta?-le pregunto señalando a la ultima maleta que quedaba en el cuarto sobre la cama, y dentro de ella un pequeño bulto se movía, Musa se acerco cautelosamente a la maleta y la abrió, y cuando lo hizo una pixie muy enojada salio rápidamente de ella.

-Musa pero ten mas cuidado, casi me asfixio ahí dentro, una princesa debe ser mas cuidadosa, como es posible que me hayas encerrado ahí dentro por tu descuido.-le dijo Tune en un tono muy disgustado, aunque también casi gritando, Musa no le tomo mucha importancia a las palabras de su pixie, le alegraba verla bien y aunque no lo pareciera le también la complacía verla en ese estado tan fuera de sus casillas. Ella rápidamente la tomo en brazos y la abrazo.

-Oh Tune, estas bien pensé que te habías ido por que estabas enojada conmigo.-le decía Musa mientras la tenia dentro del abrazo

-Pero que cosas dices, por supuesto que no me fui y en cuanto a lo de estar enojada contigo…-Tune prefirió no seguir con lo que planeaba decir, siempre que parecía estar enojada con Musa, no duraba mucho tiempo, no por nada era su hada unida y le tenia un gran cariño.

-Bien ahora que ya encontraste a Tune podemos bajar.-comentaba Muziek.

-Si esta bien es hora de irnos-respondía Musa soltando a Tune.

-Estoy de acuerdo, es de mala educación llegar tarde ah algún lugar.-agregaba Tune mientras se desarrugaba un poco el vestido.

Las tres bajaron y se dirigieron al comedor donde estaba el padre de Musa, hay la princesa musical tomo un rápido desayuno, y por rápido me refiero a un vaso de jugo un una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada, Musa solo pudo emitir un "tendré cuidado" y un "adiós", ya que su padre acaparo el poco tiempo que tenia diciéndole que debía cuidarse, que a la escuela iba específicamente a estudiar_.-"por que todos me dicen eso".-_pensó ella justo al momento en que escucho esas palabras y algo que le sorprendió pero que sabía que tarde o temprano le diría.

-Y mas te vale que tengas cuidado con los muchachos, se que tendrás contacto con los especialistas de Fontana Roja y eso no te lo voy a prohibir, pero muchos querrán acercarse a ti por ser una niña muy bella y también por que eres una princesa, nada de diversión extra con los ellos, hablo en serio Musa-decía su padre un poco serio y mucho mas en esta ultima parte. Musa solo afirmo con la cabeza, pero mentalmente reía.

Faltando 15 minutos antes de la hora, Musa subió a la nave junto con Tune con destino a Alfea, dio un ultimo abrazo a su padre y Muziek a la cual le hizo prometerle que siempre que tuviera problemas la llamara sin duda.

Musa llego a Alfea justo a la hora que debía de estar, Musa les indico cual seria su habitación para que llevaran sus cosas, mientras ella se dirigía hacia donde estaba una mujer con los registros de entrada.

-Nombre y reino de origen.-decía una mujer alta piel aperlada y cabello castaño, mientras sostenía una libreta.

-Princesa Musa Daishi de Melody.-

-Ah si princesa Musa, adelante y debo decirle que llega tarde.-le decía la mujer dándole paso a las instalaciones de la escuela en un tono algo molesto.

-Te lo dije, llegamos tarde.-le susurro Tune en su oreja.

-Basta Tune, no quiero discutir.-le dijo Musa mientras entraban a la gran escuela, se sorprendió ver que el recibidor esta estaba a mas no poder de gente, bien sabia que Alfea era la escuela mas prestigiada para hadas además de la única, pero esto era exagerado, miles de jóvenes estaba ahí_.-"Y ahora como demonios voy a encontrar a las chicas"_-pensaba mirando de un lado a otra buscando aunque sea una mínima señal de vida de alguna de sus amigas, pero rápidamente lo vio imposible, entre tantas personas si que era difícil.

-Será mejor que les mande un mensaje para decirles que nos vemos junto a la entrada-decía Musa mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo, pero en eso fue llamada por Tune.

-Musa ven acá, parece que la directora Faragonda dará un discurso.-le decía Tune mientras señalaba hacia donde se reunía la multitud, Musa solo guardo su celular y se unió a todas.

El discurso duro aproximadamente 10 minutos, los cuales se le hacían eternos a la princesa musical, deseaba que acabara cuanto antes para poder buscar a sus amigas, pero lo mas importante, para poder atender las llamadas que cierta persona le había estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo. Musa suspiro de alivio cuando el ultima docente por fin presentado, ella era Griselda la perfecta de la escuela, ella se encargo del ultimo anuncio diciéndoles que estaban libres hasta la hora de la cena.

Apenas terminadas estas palabras Musa fue una de las primeras de salir de toda esa multitud y eso que se encontraba hasta casi enfrente, planeaba mandar el mensaje a sus amigas pero Tune aconsejo que era mejor primero en conocer a sus compañeras de cuarto, a lo que ella no pudo estar mas de acuerdo, además así podía darle mas tiempo a esa personita tan insistente para que la llamara nuevamente.

-Muy bien veamos, en que departamento dices que te toco.-preguntaba Tune al ver las miles de puertas que se encontraban dentro del pasillo de las habitaciones.

-Departamento 37 habitación 2.-le contesto viendo la etiqueta que colgaba de la pequeña llave que les habían hecho llegar junto con su carta de aceptación.

-Mira parece que es por aquí, 34, 35, 36, 37 aquí es.-señalo la pequeña pixie una gran puerta que estaba del lado derecho del pasillo, Musa giro la mañilla y noto que esta aun tenia el cerrojo puesto, así que introdujo la llave y se dio paso dentro de ella.

-Musa, que no te importa saber quienes serán tus compañeras, aquí en la puerta parecen estar sus nombre.-regaño Tune al notar que su hada entro como si nada al departamento.

-Vamos Tune si me importa, pero las conoceré en cuanto lleguen, no te preocupes.-contestaba mientras exploraba el lugar, pero Musa bien sabia que mentía, en realidad en este momento no le importaba conocer a sus compañeras, todo lo que le importaba era recibir aquella llamada.

-Al parecer somos las primeras en llegar.-confirmo Musa viendo la última habitación que era una pequeña sala, se dejo caer en el sofá ah esperar, pero entonces sus sensibles oídos lograron identificar unas voces que parecían venían de la entrada, pero no eran simples veces, esas pertenecían a sus mejores amigas. Rápidamente se levanto de este y se confirmo sus sospechas, hay en la entrada se encontraban 4 de sus 5 amigas.

-¡Chicas!-les grito al verlas.

-¡Musa!-le gritaron también y rápidamente corrieron para abrazarse.

-Esperen, no me digan que les toco en este departamento.-pregunto Musa algo extrañada

-Si, algo curioso, pero grandioso.-le respondió Bloom

-Solo Layla no quedo junto con nosotras, pero esta en el departamento de enseguida.-agrego Tecna.

-Oí que alguien decía mi nombre.-decía Layla, que ahora se encontraba de pie en la entrada. Las chicas comenzaron a platicar de la maravillosa experiencia que seria estar en Alfea mientras caminaban a la sala, pero en ese un celular comenzó a sonar, pero ya que las chicas estaban tan concentradas en la platica y el hecho de que el sonido era muy bajo nadie se percato, excepto Flora y la dueña del celular mientras salía silenciosamente de la habitación.

Musa sonrió ampliamente al ver el nombre en la pantalla.-Bueno.-

-Valla, hasta que la princesita se digna a contestarme, ¿sabes cuantas veces te eh estado llamado?-se oía a un joven un poco molesto al otro lado de la bocina.

-Lo siento Brandon, es que hace rato estaba en un discurso que dio la directora, y se me hacia descortés contestar, además no quería que Tune me sermoneara en medio de tanta gente, pero… ¿estas enojado?-le explicaba Musa mientras se recargaba en la pared, pero esto ultimo lo pregunto con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-Claro que no Musi, nunca podría estar enojado contigo.-le contesto en un tono muy divertido, el cual hizo que Musa riera un poco y la hiciera alegrarse, pero no era el simple hecho de que no estuviera enojado, si no que la llamo por el apodo que el le puso.

-Bueno y que era eso que tenias que comunicarme, que te hizo llamarme varias veces.-

-Ah así, mira Sky y yo queríamos invitarlas a ti y a Flora a comer a Magix y darles un pequeño tour.-

-A mi me encanta la idea, pero, Flora y yo estamos con nuestras amigas, y por lo que puedo oír desde aquí, ellas también quieren ir a dar un paseo por la cuidad, así que no estoy muy segura.-

-¿Amigas?, te refieres a Stella y las demás, no sabía que ellas también vendrían a Alfea.-

-Si ellas también iniciaran en Alfea este año.-

-Ah pues me parece perfecto, también todos mis amigos están aquí, puedo decirles y así salimos todos juntos.-sugirió el castaño especialista.

-Perfecto, le avisare a las demás, nos vemos después.-

-OK, estaremos hay en 5 minutos.-dijo Brandon antes de colgar el teléfono.

Musa regreso al departamento con las demás, que al parecer ya iban de salida.

-Musa aquí estas, date prisa vamos a Magix a comer algo.-le decía Layla frotando su estomago.

-Hablando de eso, Brandon acaba de llamarme, y nos invita a todos junto con los chicos a Magix, dijeron que estarían aquí en 5 minutos-

-¡YO ME APUNTO!-grito Stella al escuchar el nombre del especialista.

-Me parece buena idea entre mas gente mejor, ahora vamos a afuera a esperar a los chicos.-comento Bloom mientras lideraba a las demás hacia la salida.

-Bueno aquí estamos, 10, 9, 8-dijo Tecna al estar en la entrada y mirando su reloj mientras hacia cuenta regresiva.

-¿Qué haces Tecna?-pregunto Flora

-Musa dijo que los especialistas estarían aquí en 5 minutos, veamos si será cierto.-contesto.

-Pero tal vez se tarde un poco más.-comentaba Musa.

-3, 2, 1, 0.-justo cuando Tecna dijo el último número, 6 motos aéreas entraron a la escuela.

-Valla, no pensé que llegarían a la hora dicha.-murmuraba Musa mientras caminaba rumbo a los chicos.

-¿Listas para irnos señoritas?-pregunto Sky mientras se quitaba el casco.

-Por supuesto.-sonrió Bloom.

-Bien, entonces suban a una moto y vamonos.-agrego Brandon, le hizo una pequeña seña a Musa con la cabeza para que subiera a su moto, pero Stella se adelanto y se monto con Brandon en la moto, Musa no pudo evitar enfadarse un poco, pero lo disimulo miro que todas sus amigas ya habían escogido con quien irse, pero justo a tras de Brandon vio a alguien mas que para su sorpresa era Riven, se dirigió rápidamente a el, pasando justo en frente de Brandon para que viera hacia donde se dirigía.

-Creo que a mi me toca ir contigo.-le decía Musa en un tono dulce.

Riven solo le dio una mirada y le ofreció un casco.-Anda sube.-Musa lo obedeció, tomo el casco y se lo coloco mientras se montaba a la moto, se aferro fuertemente a la cintura de Riven y se posiciono lo mas cerca que pudo de el para poder susurrarle al oído.-Trata de no ir muy rápido, las motos me dan un poco de miedo.-Musa solo se alejo un poco de el , pero mantenía un contacto muy cerca, claro algo que no paso desapercibido por Riven y mucho menos por Brandon.

Las 6 motos aéreas partieron de inmediato, pero lo que no sabían era que eran observados desde una torre por la directoria.

-Ah mis jóvenes hadas.-suspiro viéndolas alejarse por su enorme ventana, poco a poco 6 siluetas se fueron materializando detrás de ella.

-Gusto en verlas guardianas, cuanto tiempo-dijo la Faragonda girándose para verlas de frente.

-Lo mismo decimos Faragonda, y treinta años para ser exactas.-respondió Teza.

-Valla si que ha sido bastante, pero estoy segura de que no vienen hablar de eso si no de las niñas o ¿me equivoco?-

-No, a eso exactamente vinimos, queremos asegurarnos de que estarán completamente seguras aquí en tu escuela.-le decía Leida en un tono bastante serio.

-Tranquilas, se lo difícil que fue para ustedes aceptar que las chicas vinieran aquí, y mas para ti Muziek, pero despreocúpense ellas estarán bien.-

-Pues más vale, pero algo si te advierto Faragonda, si algo le sucede especialmente a Musa, jamás te lo voy a perdonar.-amenazaba Muziek poniéndose frente a la directora con una mirada retadora.

-Estoy consiente de eso Muziek, pero como ya les dije, las chicas estarán bien aquí, pero también ustedes saben que tarde o temprano deberían venir aquí, ahora que lo están, la verdadero misión de ellas comenzara y eso es algo que ni ustedes ni yo lo podemos impedir.-le respondió la directora quitándose del frente y dirigiéndose a las demás.

-Lo sabemos exactamente, ahora mejor nos vamos, pero nos veremos de nuevo.-le dijo Sella abriendo un portal.

-Tenlo por seguro, Sella.-respondió Faragonda mientras las veía entrar una a una al portal.

-Salúdanos a Saladino y Griffin de nuestra parte.-dijo por ultimo Fiore antes de ser la ultima de entrar al portal y desaparecer por completo.

-Así lo haré.-

* * *

El trayecto era tranquilo, pero a la mitad Brandon no pudo contenerse las ganas de ponerle un poco de diversión a lo que faltaba de camino, decidió ponerse a la par con la moto de Riven y cuando estaba seguro de que podía oírle le dijo.

-Eh Riven que te parece una carrera, el que llegue en segundo lugar hará las tareas del otro por un mes.-le decía Brandon, el sabía mas que nada que lo hacía por impresionar a Musa, pero claro no estaría de mas también impresionar a su acompañante y molestar un poco a su amigo de cabellos magenta. Riven no dijo nada solo acelero un poco, al igual que Brandon, Stella parecía disfrutar bastante la carrera, pero cierta hada de cabellos azules no, Musa se aferro un poco mas fuerte a la cintura de Riven así que decidió bajar la velocidad un poco, pero por consecuencia a esto Brandon los rebaso, pero antes de que estos ganaran mas ventaja Stella hablo.-Que pasa nos tienen miedo.-seguido de una risa antes de tomar mas ventaja en la carrera, Riven la miro muy molesto y Musa estaba igual, era verdad que tenia un poco de miedo a las motos ya que era la primera vez que viajaba en una, pero algo que ella siempre odiaba era que la llamaran miedosa, acerco su boca la mas cercano al oído de Riven para decirle.-Acelera.-ella no tuvo que repetir aquello 2 veces, en cuanto lo dijo acelero hasta el fondo, alcanzando rápidamente a la pareja, al estar a la par Musa soltó unos de sus brazos y en señal de burla les dio una pequeño saludo, para después esta vez ella y Riven ganar la delantera y por mucho.

Los 2 arribaron primero al restaurante, segundos después lo hicieron Brandon y Stella, y un poco más atrás venían los demás.

-No es justo, Brandon estaba a punto de de ganar.-gruño Stella mientras retiraba el casco de su cabeza y acomodaba un poco su cabello.

-Lastima, Riven fue el vencedor, ahora creo que Brandon deberá cumplir lo acordado.- respondió Musa mientras una sonrisa triunfante jugaba en sus labios, Brandon solo se mostró molesto ante el comentario, no solo había quedado como un tonto ante Musa, ahora también debí hacer las labores de Riven por todo un mes.

Tanto Riven como Brandon se bajaron de las motos sin decir una palabra, los demás vieron el rostro de Stella se notaba que estaba enojada así que Bloom decidió preguntar.

-¿Pero que paso aquí?-

-Nada.-respondió la Rubia

-Si es verdad nada, solo el hecho de que Riven le gano a Brandon en una carrera y ahora el deberá hacer sus tareas por todo un mes.-comento Musa seguido de una risa. Las chicas quedaron algo asombradas mientras los chicos miraron a los aludidos, uno mostraba un rostro de enojo y el otro uno triunfante.-Pobre de ti hermano.-le dijo Sky a Brandon mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro en señal de lastima.

Todos entraron al restaurante, los chicos decidieron ir a pedir por todos, y en la mesa las chicas no paraban de hablar de lo divertido que sería esto, cuando los chicos llegaron de nuevo se unieron a la charla, pero Nabu metió en tema de conversación la carrera otra vez, los respectivos corredores no hicieron muchos comentario, pero Musa y Stella si, la primera explico como había surgido la carrera y la segunda no paraba de decir que ella y Brandon estaban a punto de ganar. Todos al saber los motivos no paraban de reír y mas los chicos y todo por el simple hecho de que Brandon había perdido en su mismo reto.

-Bueno que les parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el centro comercial.-sugirió Sky levantándose de su silla, al notar que ya todos habían terminada de comer, a lo que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con su prepuesta, pero poco después todos lamentarían haberlo obedecido, Stella hacia parada en todas las boutiques que había hay, alrededor de unas 12 tiendas los chicos decidieron que mejor era hora de irse, les informaron a las chicas, pero ellas le dijeron que se adelantaran a las motos mientras trataban de hacer salir a Stella de una tienda. Ellos pensaron misión imposible, pero era mejor esperarlas afuera, que seguir escuchando a Stella hablando de moda. Minutos después los chicos ya se encontraban arriba de las motos, y fue cuando vieron a Musa salir.

-Veo que no lograron sacar a Stella de hay.-rió Sky al ver salir sola a su amiga.

-No, te equivocas, ya saldrá.-respondió Musa

-¿Y como vas a lograrlo?-

-Con una pequeña broma, solo que para que de resultado debo adelantarme ah Alfea-explico Musa mientras caminaba rumbo a las motos de los chicos, Brandon estaba seguro de que esta vez se iría con el, ya que no había nadie mas que se le adelantara, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando noto que Musa paso de largo junto a el y se dirigió a la moto de Riven.

-¿Nos vamos?-le preguntaba mientras subía a la moto y se colocaba el casco.

-Como sea.-le respondió, rápidamente arranco la moto y se fueron, Brandon solo veía atónito lo que acababa de ocurrir_.-"Que demonios le pasa a Musa, como se le ocurre irse con Riven estando yo aquí"_.-pensaba el especialista mientras los veía alejarse, Sky noto que las chicas se acercaban rápidamente y observo que Brandon aun tenia esa expresión de enojo, así que lo llamo y le lanzo una mirada tranquilizante, mientras le avisaba que las chicas se acercaban.

-¿Dónde esta Musa?-pregunto una histérica Stella mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de localizar a su amiga.

-Acaba de irse hace como un minuto con Riven.-le informo Timmy apuntado en la dirección que tomaron.

-¿Qué ya se fue?, vamos rápido hay que alcanzarlos-decía desesperadamente mientras se montaba en la moto de Brandon.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los chicos.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¡VAMONOS!-les grito esto ultimo, todos se asustaron un poco ante su actitud así que decidieron hacerle caso y marcharse.

* * *

Durante el camino Musa miro atrás algunas veces para asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera, rápidamente llegaron a Alfea y se detuvieron justo en la entrada.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de Stella cuando lleguen.-decía muy divertida Musa.

-Como estas tan segura de que vendrán pronto.-

-Digamos que las chicas le dirán una pequeña mentira a Stella, pero creo que te enteraras de todo ahora.-dijo Musa al notar que todos los demás llegaban, ella se recargo en la espalda de Riven tratando de aparentar aburrimiento.

-Valla hasta que llegan.-

-¿Qué hiciste Musa?-pregunto Stella casi al borde de la histeria.

-Por que no subes y lo averiguas tú misma.-

-Musa te juro que si le hiciste algo a mis cosas, voy a matarte.-amenazo Stella antes de correr rumbo a su habitación, todas las chicas se echaron a reír después de que su amiga se marcho.

-OK, alguien nos puede explicar que es lo gracioso.-pregunto Helio algo confundido.

-Yo lo hago, en el centro comercial tratamos de sacar a Stella el cual no logramos, hasta que a Musa se le ocurrió una idea.-comenzó a explicar Layla.-Mientras Stella estuviera embobada con las compras, Musa se adelantaría en el regreso, cuando deducimos que ella ya estaría lo suficientemente lejos, le dijimos a Stella que Musa estaba tan enojada con ella, que amenazo con destruir parte de su ropa.-continuo con la historia Tecna.-Al oír esto Stella se percato de que Muda ya no estaba con nosotras, así que entro en pánico y salio rápidamente de la tienda.-finalizo Bloom.

-Ingenioso amiga, pero creo que es hora de dejarlas, son las 6:30 y tenemos que estar en la escuela a las 7:00 para que nos den unos últimos anuncios antes de comenzar las clases mañana.-decía Sky después de felicitar a su amiga por esa idea.

-Gracias, y si tienes razón a nosotras nos quieren antes de la cena, además ya dejamos mucho tiempo a las pixies solas.-

-Si Musa tiene razón y creo que hablo en nombre de todas si digo, muchas gracias por la salida.-Bloom agradecía a los chicos mientras bajaba de la moto de Sky.

-De nada, nos vemos luego.-contestaron todos juntos excepto Riven, las chicas se alejaron de ellos, pero Musa le dio unas últimas palabras a Riven.-Gracias por el paseo.-sonrió el hada, para después alcanzar a sus amigas, el la miro alejarse pero rápidamente desvió la mirada, eh inicio su camino de regreso a la escuela con los demás.

Al llegar a la habitación, se encontraron a Stella sumamente enojada, pero no por que sus cosas estuvieran arruinadas, sino por que todo era una mentira, trataron de calmarlas pero no pudieron, el hada del sol y la luna comenzó a discutir con el hada musical, las chicas solo se quedaron de pie observando la pelea, las pixie las veían desconcertadas no sabían que sucedía, pero depuse de 10 minutos de discusión Tune decidió intervenir, ahora las chicas ya no soportaban la discusión, ahora lidiaban con una pequeña pixie que les daba clases de cómo se debe de comportar una princesa.

Después del sermón que duro otros 10 minutos las chicas comenzaron su camino al comedor, al terminar todas estaban totalmente agotadas y lo único que querían era dormir, pero antes de que Musa pudiera conciliar el sueño recibió una llamada, decidió responder en el balcón ya que Tecna su compañera y pixies ya estaban dormidas.

-Bueno.-respondió justo al cerrar la puerta del balcón.

-Se puede saber que rayos te pasaba hoy.-se escucho una voz muy molesta.

-Disculpa.-

-No te hagas la que no sabes, si me di cuenta que me ignoraste gran parte el día de hoy, y además creo que estuviste muy cariñosa con Riven no crees.-reclamaba muy enojado Brandon al otro lado del teléfono.

-Para empezar no creo que te haya importado mucho si yo te tomara en cuenta o no, si estabas muy bien atendido por Stella, y si estaba muy cariñosa con Riven a ti que te importa.-respondió Musa algo molesta por los reproches de su amigo.

-Pues creo que le pasaste mucho tiempo con el.-

-Pues si quiero pasar todo mi tiempo con el, así lo haré, además tu no tienes ningun derecho a reclamarme, no somos nada, solo somos amigos.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, y sabes que tengo mucho sueño y no quiero seguir discutiendo, adiós.-Musa colgó su celular con gran ira, como era posible que Brandon se atreviera a reclamarle por una tontería, dio un respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarse antes de entrar de nuevo, logro hacerlo un poco, pero aun en su cama la llamada que acababa de recibir le rondaba mucho, depuse de varios segundos de pensarlo cayo profundamente dormida.

* * *

No muy lejos en Fontana Roja Brandon estaba recostado en su cama pensando lo mismo, talvez si se había excedido en llamarle a Musa para decirle tal cosa, aunque había ciertas palabras dichas por el hada de cabellos azules que no podía quitarse de su cabeza.-_"no somos nada, solo somos amigos"_.-esa pequeña frase se había clavado muy fuerte en su mente, el dio una mirada triste al techo y murmuro bajo su aliento unas ultimas palabras antes de dormir.-Podríamos ser mas que amigos si quisieras.-

* * *

_(1).-decidi no poner toda la explicacion de como era Tune ya que todos asabemos exactamente, asi que con las descripción de las demás sera lo mismo solo su nombre y poder ok._

**¡Hola a todos! bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo espero y les guste, se que es algo largo y no uno de mis mejores capitulos, pero era ncesario ponerlo ya que aqui se van dando las pinceladas de este triangulo amoroso, que ya sabra entre quienes sera jaja.**

**Bueno y les aviso que ya este lunes comenzare la escuela otra vez, asi que talvez a partir de ahora las actualizaciones sean un poco mas alejadas, pero tratare de actualizar siempre y cuando tenga tiempo ok.**

**Ok se cuidan, buena suerte en todo, y niñas y niños que comenzamos este lunas la escuela otra vez, ah hecharle ganas!! jiji...xoxo...aioozz.!!**

**--Nini--**

* * *


End file.
